Hungry Eyes
by Jaspers Black Widow
Summary: Bella gets raped and left for dead by Edward. Jasper changes her. Will Jasper fall in love with her? What about Jaspers marriage? What will Ed do when he finds her? Read and see-contains rape, lemons, language, and dominating vamps. B/J B/E B/R
1. Chapter 1

Hey I had this ideal for a new story so I am going to give it a go. I hope you like it. But before you read it is going to contain rape and dominating vampires.

Thanks to my beta Kouga's older woman she is wonderful and very supportive.

Hungry Eyes

Bella's POV

I am in so much pain. I can't stay awake, the darkness is drowning me. I can hear people talking but they sound so far away, I'm not sure.

I wish someone would help me, I'm so afraid of the dark. As I'm trying to get out of the dark, I begin to see flashes of my past:

I moved to Forks to stay with my uncle Charlie, as my parents had recently been killed in a car accident.

I had been living with my sister Renee and started to slip into a deep depression. She got so worried about me that she talked to my uncle Charlie about it and they decided to send me to his house in Forks.

It was a big change at first since I was starting at a new school in the beginning of the year and it was my senior year.

I had been to visit uncle Charlie a lot over the years, my parents would bring me and we would stay a week at a time.

That's how I met Emmett he was the first friend I made and he was like the big brother I never had.

Emmett and I had a very close relationship. I knew everything about him and the deep secret about him and his family.

Rose was his girlfriend, and his mate. She was also a vampire and so was her entire family. Rose had long blonde curls that fell to her waist and was very beautiful. She was incredibly fast the fastest of them all and had a mouth like a sailor.

Rose and her family were very special to me, they made me feel at home. I loved them all and they were each special and gifted in their own ways.

Emmett was the newest addition to their family of vegetarian vampires and occasionally he had a sip from a human as he called it.

But he never took too much. He was about 6 feet 3 and very muscular. His hair was jet black and in a crew cut. His special power was his unbeatable strength.

Alice was very tiny, about 5 feet 5, with short choppy black hair. Her special power was her ability to see the future, however she couldn't see mine.

Actually she couldn't see me at all in her visions and it really aggravated her.

Her adopted brother Jasper was about 6 foot 1, with shoulder length blonde straight hair. He had lots of tattoo's on his upper body.

He was a very powerful vampire with a cunning ability to fight. He had been a major in the vampire wars from long ago and bore the battle scars on his very muscular shoulders as a reminder to others just how deadly he could be.

He was what they called empathic he could read and alter other people's emotions. However even though the other's powers didn't work on me, his did and sometimes it was rather embarrassing.

He would catch me lusting over him and it would embarrass the shit out of me when he would look at me and wink or smirk.

Rose was a bit bossy at times but she had a big heart and for some reason really didn't like the fact that I was dating Edward. But she let it drop because of Emmett.

Their brother Edward was about 6 foot with jet black messy hair. He was not as strong as the other boys but just as breathtakingly handsome and a sweet talker.

His power was reading minds and he could read everyone's but mine. He claimed that was one of the reasons he knew we were meant to be together.

Their parents were very special Carlisle was a very respected doctor and his wife Esme was a very compassionate person with deep love for others.

Edward and I became very close, he was my first boyfriend, and what I thought was my first true love. At first I thought I meant everything to him that he loved me with all his heart.

Then he started to change I had always know that Edward had a dark side only I had never seen it until now.

I can feel people touching me. But just for a second, now I have another flash:

It was some time later Edward and I had been dating for a while and I am very close to the whole family.

I went to Edward's house with him and we were going to play baseball. We had so much fun it was amazing to watch them.

I felt so comfortable with them all. Jasper and I had always gotten along very well. Even before Edward and I started dating.

He came up behind me and picked me up and slung me over his shoulders, ran and jumped in a nearby tree with me.

I screamed and everyone was laughing even Edward. It was such an adrenaline rush, when he jumped back down I still clung to him for a minute before Edward came to me wanting to know if I was alright.

He took me by the hand and after a few minutes told me he had better take me home. I had told him I needed to study for my exams.

When we got home he led me upstairs to my room. Which since Uncle Charlie was still on duty, I thought he had a little snuggling in mind.

He had a lot of boundaries we couldn't cross, but kissing and some touching was tolerated. When we got inside he closed the door.

I turned to see a pair of black eyes looking at me. Black with anger and the anger was at me.

"What have you and Jaz been doing behind my back? You know the first time he thinks about it I will know and kill you. You are nothing but a trashy whore do you know that? Have you Fucked him?" He asked as he slung me by my arm onto my bed.

"What the hell are you talking about you know Jaz and I are just good friends. How could I fuck him with you always around. Are you worried someone else will because you don't want to."

My temper always gets me in trouble.

"Get up your uncle is coming and you are supposed to be downstairs studying. We will finish this later." He opened the door and I started towards the stairs.

"No this is over now" I said and he shoved me.

I fell down the stairs luckily only spraining my ankle.

"If you tell anyone I will know and kill you…. Now it is over not to be brought up again." he said picking me up as Uncle Charlie came in.

I can hear someone trying to talk to me and feel someone

touching my body.

I feel something very warm on me and then something is slicing at my neck, my wrists, and now my inner thighs. Oh my god someone has lit me on fire. Then another flash:

It was my birthday and I started the morning off with my period just great. But Alice was throwing me a party and since I turn 18. Em said its going to be a keg party in the field.

I haven't been drunk in a long time and the only time I had, was with Emmett and his friend Jacob. I knew that I tended to act like a slut when drunk but I new he would keep an eye on me not to mention Edward would.

I spent the whole day with Emmett and Rose. We went to the mall and got me my first tattoo.

Emmet paid for it he said it was his present for me. I got an Indian band around my calf with a dream catcher on it and one single feather with my name on it.

It was in full color and was amazing I loved it. I kissed them both and we left so I could get ready for tonight I was so excited.

Edward called to tell me happy birthday, that he loved me, and would see me at the party.

I got ready wearing a outfit Alice had bought me as my gift from her. It was a short black skirt and a white top that was very low cut and the sleeves hung down on my shoulders.

I left my hair down it hung past my waist in lots of curls. I put all my make up on, I mean the works even eyeliner and mascara.

I went down stairs and Em looked so good he had on jeans and a black Harley shirt with black Harley boots.

We went to the field for the party it was amazing Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, and Edward all came to meet us.

"You look very sexy tonight" Edward said as he grabbed me around the waist into a hug.

Alice grabbed me and hugged me telling me happy birthday while spinning me around. I looked at the decorations.

Lanterns and twinkle lights were hanging all around from trees. With a large table with candles on it and music playing loudly.

We all sat at the table and started talking and drinking. I thought it was cool that a vampire could get drunk.

But I noticed that everyone was getting drunk but Edward. He was drinking but not much.

We danced a couple of times. Then Jasper asked me to dance. Which I did knowing that there would be hell to pay later.

But damn he looked good and I was very drunk and horny. Since Edward wasn't showing me affection I guess I took it where I could get it.

I took his hand, after his wife Alice told me to go ahead, and while everyone else was drinking and having a good time, we went to dance.

I put my hands on his neck and played with the ends of his hair. He put his arms around my waist and we slow danced while we talked and laughed about how goofy Emmett was.

I had always had a crush on Jasper from the first day Emmett introduced us. He was even hotter than Edward but he wouldn't make any moves or show any emotions.

He is married, even though Alice says that they were not meant to be together for much longer.

Then another song came on Hungry Eyes I should have sat down but I really didn't want to.

I looked into Jasper's eyes as it was getting darker outside but with the lighting I could see his chocolate brown eyes was now black.

We started moving our bodies closer together and to the music. He dipped me back and I slowly slid my body up him with my legs a straddle of one of his leg rubbing as I came up I couldn't help myself.

Between raging hormones from my period and too much to drink I could attack him in front of Edward. I never act like this unless I am drunk which is why I don't do it much.

We danced like that rubbing against one another until the song went off.

Then being embarrassed because of my actions I said that I better go sit down. As we went to the table Em looked up and winked. I had told him that I was going to quit seeing Edward soon.

Edward put his arm around me brushed my hair off my neck stroking my ear with his finger, making me blush and said "we had better be going baby, I think you will need to sleep this one off."

I nodded leaning into his touch but wishing it was Jasper's.

I can feel someone picking me up the fire on my body is almost unbearable.

"Its ok love, not much longer, I promise it will start easing some." Then another flash, oh no, I don't want to remember anymore.

We got back to my house he said he wanted us to take a walk first. I took his hand, even though my instincts was telling me to run, and we walked in the woods behind the house.

"Did you have a good birthday party?" He asked me as I started to sit down on large rock. It was my favorite rock to sit and read on in the evenings.

"Yes I did it was the best ever."

"You looked very sexy tonight."

"Thank you." He sat down beside me and I turned to face him. It was just what I was afraid of his eyes were black.

I felt my heart start to race with fear and I knew he could hear it. Because a vampire can even hear a persons blood running through their veins if they choose to.

"Did you have a nice dance with Jasper this evening?" His eyes never left mine. I started to stand up but he stopped me with his arm across my lap, which made it impossible for me to budge.

"Yes I did. I enjoyed dancing with you and Emmett too."

"Bella if you would just admit to Fucking around with Jaz I would leave you alone, there is nothing wrong with having several mates."

I knew that the part about vampires enjoying several mates was true. But the part about me and Jasper being ok with him was a bunch of bull.

"Edward I think that we should just be friends for a while. All we do is argue and fight. I just think we should spend some time apart from each other to see if things get…"

He interrupted me laughing "you think you can break up with me, I am not through with you yet and no one else will have you until I say so."

He stood up and grabbed me off the rock holding me tightly against his body. I could feel his hard cock against my lower belly.

I had often felt him get hard for me but that was always where we would stop. I had a feeling that tonight he wasn't going to stop and tonight I wanted him to.

He grabbed me by my hair at the back of my neck. And started kissing me hard he was pressing so hard against my lips I knew they would bruise.

I pushed against his chest with all my strength trying to get him off me.

He turned me around and shoved me down face first into the rock pinning me against it with his body.

"Please let me go Edward I don't want to do this" I begged.

"Do you think that matters? I have been smelling that delicious scent coming from between your legs all evening and since Jasper has had him some of it, I want mine" he said. As he tore my shirt and bra off of me grabbing my breasts from behind and squeezing them so hard that I cried.

"If you scream, I will kill you. You just stay quite and you might live through it" he sneered at me.

Then I was terrified, I knew I was going to be raped and I had no one to help me. He roughly picked me up moved me to where my feet was no longer touching the ground.

Then he moved between my legs and I heard his zipper being undone and his pants coming down.

"Edward if you love me at all please don't do this to me lets wait until you calm down. Please I am so afraid" I pleaded with him as I covered my head with my arms, still facing the rock.

"Are you kidding me, I never loved you. You are just a willing dinner to me your scent has always drove me crazy and since you are on your period. I can't control myself I have to feed and it has to be from you." I started crying harder and uncontrollably sobbing and jerking.

He licked up my back and then while grabbing around my waist hard he stuck his hard cock in me all at once. He knew I was still a virgin and it hurt like hell with his strength but he didn't care.

He had never cared about me. I started to scream but I knew better. Then he bit me on the back of my neck.

I could feel him sucking and growling and then everything started to get dark.

I could hear a lot of growling and then I slid off the rock and hit the ground. I curled up in a ball as the darkness over come me…

Review…Review…Review…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta, kouga's older woman.**_

_**Jacob's POV:**_

_**I was hanging out near Bella's house with the pack when suddenly I got a whiff of blood and it was not just any kind of blood, it was Bella's blood. **_

_**Those stupid blood suckers have done it this time! We will kill them all! Even if it means going against my best friend Emmet. **_

_**I follow the scent to the woods behind Bella's house when I hear a growl. That's when I see the most horrific site I have ever seen, it was Bella bent over a huge rock, naked and blood is everywhere. **_

_**Edward is pulling up his clothes as he turns to attack at me. I leap into the air phasing and mentally tell the others where I am and what has happened. **_

_**The others arrive and continue after the cowardly leech I turn to see Bella laying on the ground. I quickly phase back, I have to get the others.**_

_**I take out my phone and call Emmett I start telling him what I have found and all I can hear is ferocious growling his family was very pissed. **_

_**No very long after I hung up the phone and start to check her Em and Jasper are there.**_

"_**I will kill him! He is one dead fucker" Emmett roared. **_

_**Jasper's POV:**_

_**Emmett's phone rang, it was Jacob, his and Bella's werewolf friend. Although I don't care very much for the mutt, I listened to what he was saying about Bella.**_

_**I took out off running out of the house with Emmett right on my heels. When I got to her it was terrible worse than I had ever feared. **_

_**I knew that our dancing would probably get us in a fight but I never thought he would harm her. I got to her first and then I was joined by Emmett and Jacob. **_

_**Jacob's pack and my family arrived to the site. I gathered her in my arms she was naked and nearly completely out of blood. **_

_**Her heart was very silently beating, and with my hearing that wasn't a good sign. I pushed her hair back from her face to see the bruising on her neck and mouth.**_

_**She was so precious I could not believe that my brother would do such a thing to her. Even being the monsters that we are, we were taught morals by Carlisle and Esme.**_

_**Carlisle came over and knelt down beside her "my sweet child what has he done to you baby girl." **_

_**Jacob's pack leader Sam spoke up as he came closer "he got away but my men are set all around the town if he comes back he is to be dismembered, Carlisle I'm sorry." **_

"_**Don't be. You have my permission" Carlisle said very hurt and angry**__**.**_

_**Emmett would have cried if it was possible, he loved her so much. "Is there anything we can do, will she change?" he asked. **_

_**I looked at him I could feel his sadness and anger because I too loved her very much, even though I knew I had no right to. I am still married to Alice although we have not been In love with each other for the past ten years.**_

_**She deserved more than a vampire and now she needed to become one or die. **_

"_**She has to be bitten and feed by a vampire in order to complete the transformation then she will have to be fed human blood. It is the strongest and will complete the transformation faster" I said looking to Jacob and Sam knowing that our treaty had been broken, but we had to save my sweet Bella.**_

_**I laid her in Jacob's arms and told him to hold her to keep her body temperature up. He knew what I was going to do, they all did but didn't try to stop me. **_

"_**This will create a blood bond with her to you **__**son, she will be yours. I can give her my blood after she feeds from Jacob if you do not want to be bonded to her. What every you decide" **__**Carlisle said to me waiting for my response**__**. **_

"_**I will bond her to me I feel a strong connection between us. But if for some reason she doesn't wish to be you can be her caretaker" I replied. **_

_**I looked at Alice I know she is my wife but I have to do this. I could feel her encouraging me. "Its ok Jazzy I understand."**_

_**I stroked her cheek slightly while whispering to her that I was going to take care of her and that this would hurt but only for or a little while. **_

_**I bit her neck still feeling all the strong emotions of fear because she thought it was still Edward holding her. Then I continued to put as much venom in her as I could because she had almost drained completely out. **_

_**She needed more venom and blood. I bit her wrists then I spread those soft legs of hers and bit the inside of both her thighs. **_

"_**Now she needs human blood before I bond her to me" I said waiting for my volunteer. **_

_**Jacob pulled out his pocket knife and held up his arm from behind her so I slit his wrist. I held it over her mouth opening it and letting it go down her throat. **_

_**She swallowed then when he started to heal, I took her from him Emmett wrapped his shirt around her. I set down with her in my lap and slit a small cut on the top of my left breast for her. **_

_**I raised her head to it "drink kitten you have to drink ." I her kissed her forehead as she finally latched on sucking on my blood. **_

_**It was the most erotic feeling I had ever felt I was giving her a new life, a new life with me. She finished and even though I felt sort of weak I stood up with her. **_

_**I could hear her heart rate pick up it was going to work. But the next 3 hours she would go through hell. **_

_**I carried her and got into Alice's jeep with her, Emmett and mom. While the others went to look for Edward. **_

_**We took her to our house to discuss the details about Edward and his punishment. I continued to kiss her head and stroke her hair. **_

_**She looks like a little kitten so timid and precious. **_

"_**It's ok kitten, not much longer I promise, and it will start easing some." **_

_**We got to the house and I took her up to my suite in the east wing of the house. The others followed me "I need a bowl with warm water, soap, a cloth, a towel, and a long gown." **_

_**I sat down on the love seat in my room and took the shirt off of her. **_

"_**She looks so pitiful she didn't even have a chance against him. Why would he do this to her? She is so sweet and loving." Emmett said I could feel his grief coming from him strongly. **_

_**I sent him all the peace that I could because I too was hurt. "I'm not sure, it probably has to do with jealousy. I know he had to see how we were earlier. I guess it's my fault. I will kill him for this, that is a promise." **_

_**I really hope that this wasn't my fault. I will spend the rest of my eternity making it up to her. I hold her closer as Alice and mom walk through the door again. **_

_**Mom has everything I need to clean her up. **_

"_**If everyone could give me some privacy for 10 minutes I will clean her up" I stated to them. They all nodded and rose to leave, closing the door behind them. **_

_**I gently washed her face being careful on the bruises around her mouth. I washed her neck and her breasts, then leaned her against my chest to wash her back. **_

_**When I moved her hair away to expose it I seen a huge bite mark on the back of her neck. A large growl came from my body, how dare anyone do this to her. **_

_**Emmett crashed in my door and let out a growl as soon as he saw what I was looking at. **_

_**Instead of running off after Edward again, like I thought he would, he sat down beside of me and helped me continue to bathe her. **_

_**Anyone else would have thought this weird, but it stirred no lust in him what so ever. I would have known and put him out if it had.**_

_**We continued to wash her and get all the blood off her stomach and from between legs. **_

_**Then I held her as we slipped the night gown on her and Emmett covered her with a blanket. **_

"_**Alice can you see her yet now that she is changing? How much longer?" I asked her snuggling Bella close to me protectively. **_

"_**Any minute now and it's best if it's just you two at first I have looked at it from different ways and she will be afraid that we will be mad at her because of what has happened" she said sadly. **_

_**I knew Alice wanted to be in here when Bella woke up and that she was very upset about not being able to. So I didn't reply to her. **_

"_**Ali I'm not sure if you are upset because you can't be in here or because I am tending to her."**_

"_**I know we are not what we should be but it hurts seeing you take care of her like this."**_

"_**I am her creator now Alice and I am going to care for her. But you know as long as we are still married I would never be unfaithful to you."**_

"_**I know, we will discuss us later, she will wake up any minute. She looks amazing look at her."**_

_**I had been looking at her she was amazing already but now she would give Rosie a run for her money. Damn those breast of hers had enlarged they were straining in the gown Alice gave her. Her hair had grown and her face was even more beautiful than ever.**_

_**I am married but damn she is so fucking sexy. I have always wanted her.**_

_**I just kept rocking her and stroking her back. Emmett and I kept talking to her. **_

_**Telling her that we were there with her and she was safe. I would send her feelings of calm, peace, and love. **_

_**She started to stir….**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

_**Where am I? I hear voices, its Em and Jasper. Which means Edward could be close by, and who is holding me.**_

"_**It's ok sweetheart, you are safe now. Its just me and Emmett everything is ok" it was Jasper and his voice sounded so sweet and loving.**_

_**I could feel love and kindness coming from him. I could feel arms wrapped around my legs and a hand on my waist.**_

_**Another hand was on my back gently playing with my hair. I opened my eyes to find that I was in Jasper's lap and Emmett was sitting in a chair pulled right in front of us. **_

_**He had a damp rag in his hand and wiped my forehead with it smiling "Hey kitten, I thought you were going to sleep all day. How do you feel baby?" He kissed my cheek.**_

"_**I'm ok," I put my hand to my mouth "oh my God! My voice, what's wrong with it?" I asked turning to look at Jasper and started to cry everything looked so different.**_

_**The colors of everything was more vibrant. "What's wrong with me? Is this a dream? Did I die? Am I in heaven?" **_

_**Jasper pulled me closer into his body. "No sweetheart you are very much alive I wouldn't have let anything happen to you, and your voice is beautiful. Actually, everything about you is perfect. Your eye sight and your hearing will take a little getting used to, you will have a little trouble getting used to your strength, and things will be a little confusing at first. But I will be right here for you every step." **_

_**He kissed my cheek and I turned into him grabbing a handful of his tank top for extra comfort. "Please don't leave me, ok" I told him. **_

_**Then I heard a door slam and Rosalie yelled "we're back." Oh hell he's is coming to finish me off.**_

_**I no sooner had the thought hit in my head that I was across the room in a crouched position. **_

_**Jasper said "Rose get your ass out of the house! You just scared the fuck out of her." **_

"_**Sorry" was all that she said and she was gone. Jasper came closer to me with his hand extended out to me**__**.**_

"_**It's ok kitten, dumb ass just came home, it is just her and Carlisle ." I calmed down a little knowing Edward wasn't with them.**_

"_**Where is he?" I asked I couldn't look up the shame I felt was terrible. Did everyone know what he did to me.**_

"_**When Jacob found you he ran. The pack followed him but couldn't catch him." He came closer to **__**me**__**.**_

"_**Did Jake…I mean… did you… see … I mean do you know what he…" I couldn't finish any of my questions for the shame.**_

_**I sat down on the floor. Jasper sat down beside me and started rubbing my hair gently.**_

"_**Yes baby, Jake caught him and he called Em. We took off the second after he got the call and came straight to you."**_

_**I started sobbing so hard my body jerked. I covered my eyes with my hands. I didn't like for people to see me cry but I was so embarrassed at the thought of Jasper seeing my naked body after Edward had raped and bitten me. Oh no Edward bit me….**_

"_**I'm**__** a vampire he made me a vampire didn't he! I always wanted to be a vampire like the rest of you. But I wanted my memories of me becoming one to be…." **_

_**I stopped yelling and stood up. Jasper and Emmett approached me.**_

"_**Edward didn't change you lil sis, he tried to kill you and you were almost dead when we got there. If it hadn't been for Jaz you would have died. He saved you and he changed you. Actually when he was making you his it was one of the most erotic things I had ever witnessed" Emmett said as he smiled at me.**_

"_**You mean Jasper, changed me, why?" I asked still looking at the floor. **_

_**Please don't let him say he felt sorry for me.**_

_**He stepped right in front of me and tilted my chin up to look into those beautiful chocolate eyes of his and said, "Because I chose to and you are now bonded to me. You are now mine and no one will ever hurt you." **_

_**He stepped closer me pulling me against his body as he swept my hair back and placing a kiss on my head. **_

_**I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug and said "Thank you for saving my life. I am honored to be bonded to you Jasper..." **_

_**We heard a knock at the door it was the rest of the family.**_

"_**Come in" Jasper said, "she is fine, she is in more in control of herself than any newborn I've ever seen."**_

_**He was smiling he took me by the hand and led me to his bed sitting on it with me. Alice came over to hug me and kissed my cheek. As she sat on the floor at my feet.**_

"_**Thanks Alice for allowing him to save me." I know about bonding it is a very special bond between two vampires. However my creator happens to be married to my best friend.**_

" _**Bella he couldn't have let you die. He loves you, we all do." She is smiling weird, I feel like I'm missing something.**_

_**The others came in sitting in the floor, while Carlisle and Esme sit on Jasper's love seat. Emmett still didn't leave me, he sat on the other side of me and Jasper on the bed rubbing my thigh.**_

"_**Honey, I know you might not want to talk about it but it is important that we know what went on to determine punishment. Not that we don't have a good idea but we have to hear it honey, to set everything straight." Carlisle said trying hard not to upset me.**_

"_**Well I guess at my party I got pretty drunk we all were except Edward that is. We all were dancing and having a great time. Well when we got home he said he wanted to take a walk. But I noticed his eyes were like they always got whenever we were going to have a big fight. I had made up my mind earlier that morning that I was going to tell him it was over between us. When I saw how mad he was with me again I thought if I went ahead and told him he would leave and wouldn't hurt me again. I told him and he still went off." **_

_**Jasper growled, "what do you mean, that fucker was beating on you? Why?" **_

"_**He always accusing me of wanting to be with you or Emmett. Because he said, he knew I had fucked you both at the party. Then he tore my clothes off …. and had me pinned to the rock face first … and told me stuff like he could smell me since I was on my period and that since I had given the two of you some, he was going to have his…. He .. He said he never loved me I was just a willing dinner and then he bit me as …as he took me …."**_

_**Jasper pulled me closer to him. "Enough. I think she has said plenty we all know what happened. She needs to feed then we'll discuss further plans." **_

_**I sobbed loudly I wanted my mommy and my daddy I needed to hear them telling me it was going to be ok. **_

_**Jasper must have felt this because he sent me feelings of love and peace from him. "We need to be alone."**_

_**Jasper's POV **_

_**I couldn't stand feeling the hurt coming from her body as my father made her tell him what happened. **_

_**If I had been standing the grief she was feeling would have knocked me on my ass. Why the fuck did she have to relive it again anyway. **_

_**We all knew he had raped her and nearly sucked her dry. I also think everyone knows that the fucker is dead when I see him again. **_

_**I pulled her around closer to me "I will tell everyone that the subject is never to brought up again unless you do. Whoever does will face me and that would be a mistake."**_

_**She smiled at me and it melted my heart god she was so beautiful. "Are you ready to go hunting with me sweetheart?"**_

"_**Yes…. Jasper are they all mad at me over this? I wish that I had never met him so your family would still be together. Ever since I came into the picture your whole family has had to make adjustments for the human. I should have stayed away …" **_

_**I placed my finger to her luscious lips. Whoa there major married remember. But when we touch tingles go through my whole body. Its almost like I can feel my dead heart trying to beat again.**_

"_**Shh... No one is upset with you kitten. Now come on lets go tell Alice we are going hunting and make sure the path is clear. "**_

"_**Ok, she can go to if she wants to, its ok with me."**_

"_**We had no idea he was beating you over us, I would have killed him already. I tried to keep you off my mind when he was around but I was drunk and I couldn't keep my mind or my hands off of you. Damn you were so sexy."**_

"_**It's ok, I know it meant nothing. Everyone just had too much to drink, that's what I tried to tell him." I could feel her sadness and rejection**__**.**_

_**That didn't come out like I meant it too, but I had to let it go for now to many people could hear us.**_

_**Ok do you think I should continue review and let me know…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews the story went over better than I expected. I hope to keep your attention. This chapter is a little lengthy with a juicy lemon, I hope you like it.

As always thanks to my wonderful beta, Kouga's Older Woman, all my story readers and my reviewers.

Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

I make Bella go into the bathroom and get dressed into some jeans and a shirt of Rose's so we can go hunting. Damn she looks good, her breasts are slightly bigger than Rose's and her nipples are poking through the fabric.

We go downstairs and she stops when we see Alice standing there. "He is going to teach me how to hunt, would you like to go?" She sweetly asked Alice.

"No sweetheart, I'm going to stay here, I'll go another time with you."

I could feel Bella's disappointment and it pissed me off that Alice had hurt her feelings. "We need to talk when you get back Jasper," Alice said. I nodded yes as I do have a few things that need to be said.

As we got outside I caught Bella's hand and she smiled at me, it warmed my cold heart.

"Come on kitten, lets go find us some game."

We took off through the woods far from the house. I could smell some deer nearby. We ran towards them and I grabbed a big buck knowing she was watching me.

I broke it's neck then laid it down and started to drain it. I watched her take the other one the same way. It was so sexy to watch her feed for the first time it made my cock hard.

I turned my attention to the deer so I could get my dick to settle down. Then when I looked back she was gone. Fuck!

I knew not to take my eyes off of her, she is a fucking new born. Fuck!

I ran through the forest until I came across a man's body and he had been totally drained… Shit! Where is she?

I sniffed the air and found her sweet cherry blossom scent instantly. I followed it and found her sitting on a tree branch sobbing with her head in her hands.

She looked up when she heard me immediately; she was so upset I could feel her sorrow. "I am so sorry Jasper, I didn't meant too. I was just feeding on the deer when the scent hit me. It set my throat on fire and smelled heavenly. I just didn't know what was going on until I was on his back latched on to his neck. Oh God Jazz, please forgive me."

What the hell, she thought I was going to punish her? "Kitten, it's ok, come down here to me."

She jumped down gracefully and landed right in front of me. She still had blood on her hands and her face. It makes my cock twitch, I would love to lick it off.

I reach out and place my hand on her cheek instantly feeling the electric current between us, as she leans into it.

I stroke her cheek with my thumb, "It's ok kitten, it was your first time, you will get better with resisting. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of you, it was my fault."

As I look into her eyes, she leans forward and catches me by the shirt, pulling me forward. I can feel her lust hit me like a tidal wave.

I lean forward and catch her mouth, sucking her bottom lip. When she opens them I enter her mouth with my tongue stoking her's and sucking on it when she enters my mouth with it.

She lets out a moan and then my fucking phone starts to ring. "Shit" I flip it open, "What Alice?" I'm ready for the bitching to start.

"Are you all ok?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, since I can't see Bella, I had been watching you in case you needed help, then you disappeared too."

What the hell… "Well we are fine, we're on our way back home. We had a little accident but I will come back and take care of it after I get her back home."

By her silence I know she understands. "Tell her everyone messes up sometimes and it's ok. I will see you both soon, bye."

I shut my phone, take Bella's hand and we run back to the house after stopping by a stream so she can wash off first.

When we get to the house Emmett meets her first and she runs to him wrapping around his neck. Immediately, I want to take her from him but I calm myself down, what the hell is wrong with me?

She sobs on Em as he cradles her while Rose rubs her back trying to sooth her.

I tell the family what happens and Carlisle starts into me. "What the hell were you thinking! She could have even turned on you. I know you are her sire, but she is a newborn."

That pissed Bella off. I could feel her rage. She turned towards Carlisle, "Don't put it off on Jasper it was not his fault I will be the one to be punished, not him. I ran off and took the human from behind. The fear rolling off him felt almost as good his blood smelt."

I walked over to her, calming her as I stroked her hair. "Bella no one is going to be punished. Carlisle may be my adoptive parent but they do not punish me. As for you if I see that you need a punishment, it will be given by me and only me. No one else is to touch you is that understood?" I looked around at everyone not just Bella I wanted to make sure everyone got my point.

Carlisle came over to her and embraced her "I'm sorry, I just over reacted it scared me to death, thinking of you or Jasper getting hurt."

Esme interrupted "come with me baby, you need a hot bath and we can talk." She took Bella by the hand and they went upstairs to her new room that the girls made up for her while we were hunting.

Bella's POV

How dare Carlisle talk to Jasper that way! It wasn't his fault, I was the one who screwed up. What the hell is wrong with Alice, I mean I don't expect her to speak up for me but Jasper is her husband.

After everything is over, I'm still pissed but mom offers to run me a bath, which I gladly accept because I still can smell that man's blood on me.

I go upstairs and she shows me to what is now my room. "We can decorate it any way you want. I want this room to show you inner self, let yourself go with the colors and there is no limit on the furniture or decorations. I can't wait to see what you do with it."

Hmm… That could be really fun, I feel very different inside than I used too.

We went into the bathroom, it was huge with a large garden and a tub with an area to sit down inside it. I walked over to it and couldn't help myself; I slipped off my shoes, walked in and sat down.

"This tub is huge, I always hated shaving my legs standing up, this is amazing I love this bathroom." Then I hear someone laughing, it's Jasper.

"I think you are supposed to be naked first" he said causing me to giggle.

He walked in and laid some more of Rose's clothes on the counter beside the sink. "We will go shopping online in a while. You can use my card and order some clothes and everything you need for you room."

"Ok, I know there is no sence in arguing with you over it being too expensive. Jasper, I have been wondering, what are you telling Charlie about I am gone?"

"Esme called him and told him she was taking the girls on a vacation with her for a month and really wanted you with them. He bought it and said have fun. I will take care of it until you can be around him… Well, I'll go, I just wanted to see how you liked your new room and to tell you that we will go hunting again this evening. Don't worry it will be fine and Emmett is going to go with us."

"Ok and listen Jazz, it will never happen again, I don't want to cause you any problems." I have already made up my mind and it will not happen again .

"I said it was ok, now we won't mention it again ok."

"Ok" I said as he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He smells so good it makes you just want to take a bite. Opps, he must feel my emotions again because he turns to look at me with a smirk and winks at me then I feel his lust for me and it makes me stumble a bit.

His arms catch me as Esme is right by my side as well. "What is it? Are you ok?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah I just felt something and I guess well.. I don't know how to explain it.. It was just strong."

I can't tell them what I felt.

"Esme, we need to be alone please and tell the others to leave the house. I need to speak to her in private. She can't speak to me knowing everyone can hear her."

I look down at my bath water and he says, "you get in the tub so we can talk. I don't mean to interrupt your and Esme's time together but we are going to talk."

Shit, I have to tell him the truth, he already knows I didn't tell the whole truth about it and now he is going to see me naked.

Jasper's POV

Damn it why did she just lie to me it's not like she can get sick but something happened to her.

I step in her room to give her a few minutes privacy. Then when I come back in she is in the tub full of bubbles. Damn, her scent is killing me, she smells of sweet cherry blossoms.

I am not sure I should talk to her while she is naked I'm not sure I can keep my wedding vows. Hell I don't know what good they are anyhow, she never touches me or wants to have sex with me anymore.

Hell, I haven't had any pussy in six months and right now my cock is throbbing.

I walk in and sit down on the floor facing her so she has to look at me. She chews on her lip nervously, having no idea what it is doing to me.

She squishes the soap out of a sponge and it runs down her fingers and arms. I can't help the moan that escapes me.

"Bella what happened?"

"Well I was thinking about… wait are you sure they are all gone?"

"Yes, go on."

"I was thinking about how good you smelt and that I… well I would love to take a bite, then when I knew you could feel my lust it embarrassed me, until I could feel your lust and it hit me so strong it made me stumble." If she could blush she would be blood red right now I can feel her embarrassment.

I reach out and touch her face caressing it gently, "kitten, don't ever be embarrassed about your feelings for me. I know that in our situation things are a bit complicated you are bonded to me and that makes us have even stronger feelings for each other than we already did. Wit me being married to Alice, your best friend, makes it even harder on us. But I am not sorry for binding you to me. I am a very selfish man and you are mine. Anyone who has a problem with it I will deal with me."

Then I moved behind her to wash her back. I took the sponge out of her hands. "Lean forward. Now, as for you feeling my emotions, that is very interesting and when you could feel that man's fear. It sounds to me like you have some of my power in you. I can teach you more about it, I have had over a hundred years to learn how use it and block it out… What do you feel from me right now?"

I know how I feel, I feel like I would love to grab her out of this tub and fuck her brains out on the bathroom floor. Damn, it has been too long.

"Well.. Um… actually I think you feel very much like I do at the moment. I feel lots of lust." I leaned over and whispered "correct darlin" in her ear.

Then my phone rung it was Alice again. "What?" I answered it.

"You disappeared again. I was worried, is she under control now?"

"Yes, she's fine. You can all come back now; I need to talk to Carlisle." She didn't need any more information than that so I hung up the phone.

I left the room after kissing her head again and telling her to get dressed.

I saw Alice came up to the house last. "We need to talk Jasper. Now."

I followed her through the woods so no one else can hear us. "Alright, what?"

"Do you remember when I told you we would not be together forever?"

"Yes."

"Well I also told you that I could see us with our soul mates but I couldn't see who yours was." She just stood there looking at me.

"What are you wanting me to say Alice I can't see the future. But I do know that our problems are getting worse."

"I don't really know what I expect you to say Jazzy, it's just that you are the first man that I have been with for this long and even though I know we're not meant to be, I still don't want to do anything about it. I've been watching how you are with Bella, even before you changed her and you have never looked at me like that."

Shit she looked down and I could feel her sadness. "Alice I don't want to hurt you, I love you and I always will. But what we had together died a long time ago. Do you even remember when the last time you even touched me was? (She looked down realization hitting her) yea, 6 long months Ali if a wife can go 6 months and not think about touching her husband, she is not in love with him anymore."

"Maybe we are not in love with each other anymore. But I would like to give us another month to see if we can change it or not. But if one of us finds our soul mate before then we will sign the divorce papers. I have seen it going in that direction so I had them drew up already. I just want to see if we can change it."

We both know it is not going to work but I will try one last time. But first we have to get everything out in the open.

"As for how I look at Bella she is part of me now and she belongs to me. It's not the same as you and I, I am her master and I 'will' take care of her. But you have my word that as long as I am married I will not have sex with her."

"I know you are true to your word and I will try to stay out of how you see fit to take care of her."

With that she leaned forward and kissed me however I felt nothing and neither did she. I heard her sigh as we walked back into the house.

When we got back I could feel Bella's happiness when I walked through the door. She was playing a game with Emmett and Rose.

I asked Carlisle to go up to his office with me to discuss what I was learning about my Bella and her powers. I think I will not discuss the fact that Alice can't see me if Bella and I are touching, I don't want anyone to know that just yet. Especially since she can't see who my soul mate is and the shocks I feel run through my body when Bella and I touch.

I need more time to sort that out on my own. But right now I need to take her hunting again.

Jasper's POV

The entire week I spent trying to keep my mind off worrying about Bella when I wasn't with her. She is doing a lot better no more depression and everyone tries to not mention Edward's name around her. Alice kept me shopping and busy trying to get our marriage back.

The nights were long, she would get frustrated with me because I didn't want to have sex with her and she would leave to go hunting by herself.

Then I would have to lay and listen to Em and Rose and Carlisle and Esme go at it.

Then one night, after Alice had already figured out I wasn't going to have sex with her and left, I begin to hear my Bella pleasuring herself. I know I was the only one to hear because everyone else in the house was preoccupied.

Her lust started to fill me and I wanted to go to her so bad.

But when Alice would touch me I felt nothing I couldn't even get a hard on. I hated to feel like that but it felt like my sister touching me. Now when Alice would touch me, I would feel creped out.

The next day Emmett and Rose wanted me to go hunting with them, just the three of us. I did, I had already gone with Bella earlier and she was going with Esme later.

When we got far from the house Emmett stopped me. "Man we need to talk about Bella."

"Ok what do you mean?" - Jasper

"Well you can't expect her to go through eternity, touching her fucking self, because you are married and want take care of her fucking needs. It's not fair." -Rose

My sister always got straight to the point.

"Well, we have talked about it and Rosie and I would like to play around with her. But since you are her sire and we know how weird you are about her and shit like that. We wanted to ask for permission." -Emmet

At first this pissed me off to no end. But then Rose is right it's not fair. They have no idea how close my marriage is to an end right now, so I will agree for now.

"I will give you my permission but it comes with strong terms that will not be broken. (I could feel their happiness as they both nodded) First there is to be no dick penetration and since I am her sire if anyone changes that it will be me. I want to make this clear, that tight little pussy is to stay that way for now. You may pleasure her or teach her how to pleasure you. Second I agreed to let it start and it will stop when I say. No questions asked. Understood?" - Jasper

"Yes" they said happily together.

I know this is a mistake but I have to fix things with me and Alice first. When we get back to the house Alice is ready and waiting on me to go to the movies with her. This is really testing me I don't know how much longer I can take this before I end it.

I really hate to be the one to end it because she is the one who found me and brought me to this family. She had faith in me when no one else did.

When I come in I can feel Bella's sadness as usual when I am getting ready to leave her, Because I feel the same way.

She stands and walks over to me swaying them sexy little hips. Damn. She leans over to me, and whispered "can I speak to you before you leave?"

"Sure darlin." I can feel the anger in Alice. "I will be a few minutes." She only nods at me.

I place my hand on the small of her back as she ushers me away from the house. Then she turns to look at me meeting my eyes for just a second, and looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I hope Alice isn't to pissed at us but needed to ask you something."

"Ok, you know whatever you want I'll see that you get, kitten."

"Have I done something to make you angry at me or don't you like being with me anymore?"

"Oh no darlin it's nothing like that, I didn't think about how it would look to you. I'm sorry. Alice and I are at the cross roads in our marriage, and she is trying hard to see if it can be fixed."

Immediately she comes closer sending me understanding and comfort. She places her hand gently on my cheek and instantly the gentle feel of electricity runs through our bodies.

"Oh Jasper, you don't love her anymore do you? I can feel the regret and worry coming from you."

"No, between the two of us, I don't, I am just hoping that she realizes it and I don't have to tell her." I feel like a jackass.

"She is a very good friend of mine but you don't need to stay in a relationship just to keep from upsetting the other person. I am proof of that."

I could feel her emotions go wild as she was thinking of Edward and how he treated her. I knew what was happening I leaned her back against the tree she was standing in front of and grabbed her around the waist and pulled my body against her hard.

"Don't worry about him anymore when our paths cross again I will take care of him. You are mine now."

Bella's POV

I know that I belong to him but I wish I had someone to belong to me. Then he leaned forward and caught my mouth very gently.

He licked his cool tongue across my bottom lip then he sucked on it. So I parted my lips giving him access to explore my mouth further.

As he inserted his cool tongue and stroked mine thrusting it in and out in a sexual motion. I thought I was going to come right there.

Then he stopped and whispered, in my ear "later sweetheart, now I must go, but have fun tonight with Em and Rosie you have my permission and they know the rules."

Then the fuckin pixie walked out and tries to act all sexy as she goes over to her car and yells for him to come on. I know he can feel my anger because he smirks that sexy little smile at me. Then they are gone.

Later I go inside and Emmet and Rosie is sitting there talking on the couch.

Emmet's POV

Damn, I can smell her arousal as soon as she walks in the door. Jasper must be the reason for that. I'm not stupid I know that Alice has been losing Jasper in her visions and each time he is alone with Bella.

"Hey baby, want to watch a movie in our room with us tonight?" Please say yes… Please say yes…

"Yea sure what are we going to watch?" Oh yea we got her.

"Something that Rosie picked out. Lets go, She rented a couple different ones."

We started up stairs and Rosie looked so happy I could smell her arousal as I'm sure can Bella. But I think Rose stays that way.

We start watching movies and by the second movie Rosie sneaks in one of her favourites it's about a bunch of people going to a porn school to learn how to make the movies. It has lots of action.

I can't help myself any longe, I need to touch her. I hope I don't scare the shit out of her. I have been a closer friend to her than any of them and I don't want to lose her friendship.

We are all sitting with our backs against the headboard of the bed. So I place my hand on the top part of her thigh and start to rub it gently back and forth.

I can smell her arousal start up. So I lean over and brush her hair back over her shoulder, lean over and lick her neck from her collar bone to her ear lobe.

She takes a deep unneeded breath and Rose turns the light off leaving only the light from the tv on. She leans over and turns facing Bella and runs her hand from her knee to her pussy, damn. This is hot.

I move my hand up Bella shirt and grab her breast as I claim her mouth for a deep hard kiss. I am going to explode.

She grabs me by the hair and pulls me closer to her deepening the kiss. As I roll and pinch one of her nipples between my finger and thumb.

Rose pulls her feet until Bella is laying flat and gets between her legs tugging her shorts and panties down with her teeth. She then places her mouth on Bella's hot wet pussy.

Bella's POV

I go upstairs to watch movies with Em and Rosie and that's when it starts.

First Em starts rubbing on my thigh and oh my god that feels so good. Then Rosie starts one hand at my knee and rubbing all the way up till she grabs hold of my pussy.

The next thing I know I have Emmett by the hair getting one awesome kiss and I'm laying flat of my back with Rose's head between my legs. Giving me feelings I have never felt before.

Emmett then grabs my hand and to my surprise puts it on his rock hard cock. OH MY GOD! WHEN DID HE TAKE THAT OUT!

"Oh yea sweetie, just like this. Tight and slow…" Emmett groaned out as he tightly squeezed my hand around his cock and moved it up and down.

He moved his mouth down my neck and to my chest pulling my shirt over my head, and then he went to my left breast and started sucking hard. I grabbed his shirt from behind and ripped it off moving my hands up his back.

Rose was still licking my pussy then she whispered against me blowing her cool breath on me, "now I'm going to make you cum sweetie."

She began to lick my clit hard and fast as she inserted one of her fingers in and moved them in and out slowly. I could feel myself reaching the edge as I quickened my strokes on Emmett and grabbed him by the hair moving his head back up and catching his mouth for a hard demanding kiss. I couldn't help the growls and moans coming from me and I didn't care who heard them.

"Cum for us Isabella." Emmett whispered again. I couldn't help myself I let out a loud moan and came hard.

Rose continued until I was completely finished then placed kisses on me as she made her way up to my mouth licking mine and Emmett's mouths.

Emmett licked her tongue tasting me on it and growled. Then he got off the bed and stood beside it. Rose crawled over to him pulling me along with her.

"Treat it like a sucker and ice cream sweetie and watch." She said as she placed her mouth on him and began to suck on his cock.

Emmett grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head over to him as well. "Please" he moaned out to me.

Rose released him and went up to kiss him while I gave it a try. I grabbed a hold of his cock and sucked it hard. I must have been doing something right, because he started thrusting wildly and growling.

"Oh yea fuck I'm going to cum" Emmet growled.

"Jasper will kill you" Rose whispered as she pulled my head back and caught him in her mouth as started to come. He continued to fuck her mouth until he had finished releasing his seed.

He then pulled out and caught a hold of Rose ripping her clothes off, while laying her on her back and his cock was already hard as he thrust into her fast and hard.

Rose pulled me down to her and kissed me passionately. I moved my hand down to her clit knowing what that little happy button can do to a woman.

"Oh yes harder and faster now… Make me cum now!" She growled out at us. Emmett smirked and pounded into her as I pressed harder into her clit and rubbed it faster. She bucked wildly as she came. It was beautiful.

We all lay down on the bed catching our breath when Jasper came knocking on the door. I knew it was him by his scent of cool peppermint. Damn…

Ok I know it was lengthy But I got carried away. It probably should have been two chapters, but oh well. I hope you liked it. Hit that review button…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews I was shocked that it is going so well.

Thanks to kouga's older woman, my beta, for helping me with another

Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

When I arrived back home I could smell my Bella's scent from the front door and it was mixed with Rose and Emmett's. Damn they didn't waste any fuckin time.

I went to the door of Emmett's room and knocked on the door. I could feel Bella's fear and embarrassment.

"Just a minute man" Em said I could hear him shuffling around the room. His nervousness was off the charts but I did give them permission.

He opened the door the scent of Bella's pussy made my cock twitch. Em was putting on his pants. The girls was still naked under a throw, we keep throw blankets over the chairs or love seats in our rooms in case of interruptions during private times.

I looked over at Bella and she couldn't look me in my eyes. Well, that will not fuckin work. I am her sire and when I enter a room she will give me her full attention.

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip Jazz?" Rose asked.

"Do I ever? Why do you think we are back so soon? Apparently, I am a fuckin bore." I couldn't help but chuckle. I hate shopping with Alice. "Did you have a good time Bella?"

She still didn't raise her head to look at me, "um yes I … I did."

"Hell yea we did! Damn, she smells amazing. Even Rosie had to get a little taste of that." Emmett had to add his two cent worth's in there.

If she could still blush, I'm sure she would be on fire by now. But the thought of her not looking me in the eyes still has me pissed.

"Bella, I need to speak to you in your room please."

As she rose, her fear and nervousness spiked. That's right darlin you're in trouble, but not for what you are thinking.

Rose gave the blanket to her and laid there shamelessly stretched out in all her glory. I couldn't help but shake my head as Bella strode past her.

When we got into her room I shut the door. "Bella."

She turned her eyes still on the floor. I moved to stand right in front of her.

"We have some things to get straight. When I enter a room, you had better greet me and when I speak to you, you had better look me in the fuckin eyes. Are we clear on this?"

She looked up immediately "Yes sir. I'm very sorry. I was just so embarrassed because of what we had done."

"I gave them my permission. I admit they didn't waste any fuckin time getting into your panties, but I can't same that I blame them."

Bella's POV

He stood there smirking at me. Damn, he is so sexy. I can't have thoughts like that about him. He is married to my best friend.

Then out of the lust I came by my hunger, it was getting less often but when it hit me, it hit hard and fast.

"You're hungry kitten, let me go get my phone and then we will go find some dinner." He stroked my face, bringing back my lust. Damn, the things I would love to experiment with him. He is my sire, who better to teach me.

I followed him to his and Alice's room and saw two phones laying on the bed. "We forgot our phones when we left. I've had so much on my mind lately."

Then one of the phones buzzed it was a text message. Jazz flipped it open and read it. Then he was pushing other buttons and let out a large roar scaring me.

Jasper's POV

When I opened Alice's phone up I did not expect to see this. It was a text message from Edward. Simply saying - TKS 4 the pics she is lovely. Maybe I can see her soon.- I don't fuckin think so!

I scrolled through her sent and received texts and found out they had been talking for a couple of days now. It started with him wondering if the family was upset with him for killing Bella. Then it went from Ali telling him what happened after and sending him pictures of her. To him telling her maybe he could see her soon. What the fuck!

I couldn't help the roar that escaped my lips.

"Alice get the fuck up here right fuckin now!" She came in and when she saw me with her phone she went to her knees.

"Bella go down stairs and wait for me. I will down when this is all over!"

Alice flinched, she caught my double meaning to what I had said.

"Jasper I just thought if he could come back that they could try to work it out and then we could do the same. She was his singer Jazz. He couldn't help it. It was an accident."

"You.. Do.. Not.. Accidentally.. Rape.. Someone.. Alice!" I yelled at her, then I picked her up off the floor my her neck and slammed her into the wall.

Carlisle came in. "Son, you don't want to do that."

I just snarled at him. Yes, I did want to. I want to rip her fuckin head off her fuckin shoulders.

"I want to make some things perfectly clear. I am signing the divorce papers and you will sign them also! I am leaving and I am taking my Bella with me! I never want to hear from or see you again! I will send for my divorce papers tomorrow and they will be ready! I don't even want you to speak right now, or I might still snap off your head, just nod that you understand!"

She nodded. I left, grabbing Bella by the hand, and getting in my mustang super snake. Rose and Em met me in the drive wanting to go with me so I let them.

How about Peter's (wink wink) oh yea i think so...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading my story and thank you for my reviews. A great big THANKS to my beta, Kouga's older woman, for taking time out of her schedule for my stories.

Sorry it's been so long but my kids have been taking turns about getting sick. Then they passed their strep on to me and if that wasn't enough, they shared a stomach virus with me too. But I'm better now for how long I don't know. LOL Gotta love when school starts back and they start packing everything home…

Chapter 5

Jasper's POV

It took us 3 hours to drive to Peter's house and when I got there he was waiting on the front porch, swinging in the porch swing. When I pulled into the drive way, he walked over to the car and I realized that even though I hadn't called to tell him that I was coming, he already knew.

"It's about time, I've waiting for you. You should have been an hour ago."

"Well, I had a lot on my mind and I didn't want to drive any faster with Bella in the car." I helped Bella get out of the car while still holding her hand.

I pulled her closer to me as she stood slightly behind and to the side of me. I couldn't help but smirk at how well behaved she is and I haven't even begun my training yet.

I know Peter was thinking the same thing as I was because I could feel approval coming from him. "Very nice major. I have one question though, where is the pixie bitch?"

I couldn't help the growl that escaped, causing Bella to shrink closer and further behind me. I could feel her body pressed against mine as her head leaned against my back.

"Easy major don't scare her, we'll talk about it in the house." he said trying to calm me.

I took a deep unnecessary breath to try to help calm myself. "Bella, go in the house with Rosie and Em. I will be in soon."

"Yes sir" she obediently responded and took Rose's hand, following her into the house.

After I was sure she was in the house far enough that she couldn't hear us, I told Peter all about what had happened from when I got Bella after Douchward tried to kill her, to the most recent with me finding out what a conniving bitch Alice actually was.

"Why didn't you just rip her head off and finally rid yourself of her?"

" I should have. But I just wanted to get out of there before I ended up having to kill them all. I really needed to get Bella away from them."

"She is very beautiful and well behaved, have you been working with her on behavior?"

"Yes, she is very beautiful and no, I haven't begun to train her yet. She was always well respectful of others, even as a human."

"Is she available?" I know it was just a simple question but I wanted to snatch him by the balls and rip them off.

I should have known that he would want to fuck her, him and Char had a very open relationship and were always looking for a third bed partner.

They agreed in the beginning to have an open relationship since they didn't want to bind themselves to one another.

"Listen, you better keep your fuckin hands to your fuckin self" I mumbled to him as I started towards the house.

"So, you and her are a couple then?"

"Peter, I am warning you." I snapped out at him.

"Oh, hell yea, she's not and anything goes…"

He ran in front of me and went in the house first. But as soon as I entered the room Bella turned her head to me and smiled. She remembered my order, which pleases me. Peter is right she is well behaved.

She was sitting on the living room floor between Emmett's legs with her back against his chest. Em had already made himself at home and they were playing Peter's XBOX.

I walked over and sat down on the couch as Peter sat on the floor with Bella and Emmett. He is ready to play and I don't mean XBOX.

Edward's POV

I know I fucked up by trying to drain Bella and almost killing her. But she just kept pushing me, telling me that I wouldn't hurt her and that I was strong enough.

But that night after I watched her let Jasper rub all over her and read the thoughts that he was thinking about her, I knew if I didn't give her what she wanted, she would get it somewhere else.

But by the time we got back to her house, I was in a rage. I could smell him all over her. When we got there, I completely lost control.

I know that if anyone would forgive me and listen to me, it would be Alice. She had always been closer to me than any of my other siblings.

After I text her the first time and explained things to her, she told me that Jasper had changed her and that their relationship wasn't going so well.

Then she started sending me pictures of Bella and telling me how she was progressing. She looks amazing.

Then she text me and told about Jasper getting her phone and reading her text from me. I told her that it was time I apologize to my parents for my behavior. It was time I came home and faced my punishment.

I needed to apologize to Bella, I didn't mean to loose it like that again. Couples fight all the time and some guys do hit when they loose control. It doesn't mean that we can't forgive and forget. Now that she's not so breakable, maybe she would give me a second chance.

Jasper's POV

Peter is playing XBOX with them and Bella is winning, however I think they are letting her.

Rosie comes in and asks Em if he's ready for bed, and we all know it's not for sleeping. He rubs his hands up and down Bella's thighs. "Do you want to go watch a movie with us, Bella bear?" he asks her seductively and I can feel his lust spiking as Rosie plays with one of Bella's curls.

"She needs to hunt." I stated firmly he bowed his head and nodded. The night means nothing to us we cant sleep and we can still see very well in the dark, so to keep her from going with Em it sounds like a good idea.

"Good night Bells, if you need some company come on up." He got up and took Rosie's hand, following her up stairs.

Peter said "I think I will go hunt with you two."

I can feel the smugness coming off him. He knows good and damn well what a newborn has on there mind after the adrenaline rush from a good hunt.

S E X

Every time I had to drag myself away from Bella because I was not fully divorced yet, I wanted to kill that little pixie for ever finding me. But if she hadn't I wouldn't have my Bella now.

"Can we go now? I am getting kind of thirsty." She said turning on her knees and staring at me. I couldn't help but smile at her and rub the side of her cheek with my finger.

"Yes kitten, lets go."

"Kitten?" he asks still smugly.

"Shut the fuck up Pete."

"I bet she purrs too. I would love to find out."

"I said shut the f…" he interrupted me.

"Come on Bells, I bet I get one before you do." he said to her and chuckled as they took off running.

"Same old fucker" I yelled to him as I came up quickly behind them and saw a big bear far ahead and ran ahead chuckling as I got the first kill.

When I finished I could her Bella's excitement and lust building as she watched me feed. Damn this woman is going to be the death of me.

I watch Peter and Bella catch the scent of some elk, they are off in a distance. But off they go and Bella was in the lead.

I followed them and found them both feeding when I get there. I can feel the excitement and lust building from Bella. She looks beautiful in the moon light.

When Pete gets done, he comes to stand beside me and we watch as Bella get another one. When she is done, she raises her head and looks at me.

"You're as good as fucked major" Pete whispers to me.

Fuck me, her eyes are black with lust and she has blood around her mouth. I watch as she stalks toward me, swinging her hips and sticks her tongue out to lick the blood off her lips.

She wipes her chin off with the back of her hand and never takes her eyes off of mine. She gets right in front of me and I loose control for just a moment.

I grab her by the hair and pull her closer as I lick the blood off her chin with my cool tongue. She lets out a moan as I catch her mouth and thrust my tongue into her opened lips. I kissed her long and hard. When I felt her hand slip down into the front of my pants. I was brought back to reality by my phone ringing.

I pull away from her and slip my hand down into my now very tight jeans to get my phone as Peter laughs.

I shoot Peter a fuck you look and open my phone, it's Carlisle.

"Yea" I snapped.

"Son listen, I know Alice and you have had a divorce coming on for long time now and I am not at all pleased with what she did concerning Edward. I'm not sure I would have acted any differently in your situation. But now I am afraid we have a bigger problem."

"Bigger?"

"Yes. Edward called Esme and she has agreed to allow him to come to home so he can apologize for what he's done. He called her because he knows that I love her and what he did is inexcusable in my eyes. Esme loves Bella too, but she will allow him to explain."

Bella was still rubbing her fingers down into the top of jeans as she kissed my neck and nibbled on my ears. She was in complete fuck mode and didn't even hear what Carlisle was saying.

"I will not be back as long as he is welcome there and you need to tell him that if he comes around Bella, he will answer to me. She… is… mine!" I could feel the venom pool in my mouth as I thought of him coming around her again.

"He said that he needs to explain to her what happened and apologize. He thinks that they can work through this."

I didn't give him time to say anything else. "If he comes near her without my permission, I will take care of him. She is mine now and he will only speak to her if I wish it. I need to calm down a bit now and I will contact you later."

"Goodbye son, if you or Bella need me, don't hesitate to contact me."

I closed my phone and found Bella had stopped. Her eyes looked very worried. "It's ok kitten, don't worry. I will not let him get anywhere near you. ( I kissed her lightly) Go into the house, do not go to Emmett, tell him that I told you to go to your room. Stay there until I come to get you. I need to discuss some things with Peter and I will come to your room shortly."

"Yes sir" she said and walked away obediently.

Ok now I hope you liked. I feel like some Bella / Jasper action what ya think? He needs to properly claim her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to kouga's older woman for being my beta and helping with all my mistakes.

Thanks to my readers and reviews and the ideas for this chapter. Yes He claims her and it some goooood loving.

A spanking is in this chapter. I did warn you in my summary but if it bothers you scroll down and look for the (***). There are three of them at the beginning and at the end so you can skip that part.

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I walked into the house and went upstairs toward my room. I was in tears and sobbing, Emmett opened the door with only his boxers on and Rose was on the bed in a sexy nighty.

"What's wrong baby girl? What happened?" he came over and was wiping my tears away.

"Ed.. Edward called Esme.. and he wants to say he's sorry to me and It'll all be... Ok." I strained out between sobs.

"He's not getting anywhere near you, come here baby." and he led me into his room and held me on his lap.

He began to rubbing my hair back from my face and kissing my forehead as he and Rose swore Edward would never hurt me again.

It wasn't until I heard the front door shut that I remembered where I was supposed to be and where I was not! Damnit!

"I have to go to my room" I started to say right before I looked up into the face of one fuckin mad ass Jasper. I had heard tell from the others of him going into Major mode and I guess now I will get to experience it first hand.

"Isabella, we need to speak right now! I want you in my room now!" he snarled out at me.

Jasper's POV

After I had calmed myself down over my little phone call, Peter and I went back to the house and before I got inside I could feel Emmett's and Rose's sadness.

"Shit! She did the very thing I asked her not to." I could feel the Major slipping into place because my mate had disobeyed a direct order.

"Easy Major, you still have to train her."

I walk up to Em's room and sure enough, she's in his fuckin lap and he's in his boxers. I hear her saying that she needs to go to her room.

"Isabella, we need to speak right now! I want you in my room now!" I snarled out at her. Then I looked at Rose, she knows how I am and what is going to happen. She nods, letting me feel how sorry she is.

"Come on babe, let's go hunting now." she says to Em and they take off.

I go to my room and she is sitting on the edge of the bed crying.

"I'm sorry sir, I know…" I stopped her by raising my hand. I know I shouldn't be punishing her right now with all this anger that has risen in me because of Edward.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it.

"I want you to pull your pants and panties down to your knees and lay across my lap face down."

I try to breath slow and deep breaths to calm myself down. This is her first spanking and I don't want it to be too easy or too hard.

She laid across my lap and I saw her sexy ass stuck up in the air but instead of being aroused, I was still struggling with the thought of having to do this.

"How could you disobey me? How am I supposed to trust you to do as I say? If I allow this to go unpunished, I will not know if I can trust you to follow orders so I can help keep you safe and keep him away from you. (she didn't open her pretty little mouth, she just dry sobbed) You are to count Isabella and you will get five licks this time with my hand. Next time it will be with a belt. Nod your head if you understand. (she nodded)"

I raised my hand and struck her. "One, sir." Very fuckin good, I didn't even tell her to call me sir. I actually prefer Major or Jasper, but I like it.

I slapped her again and again alternating sides, she counted everyone. Her last one she was crying "please sir, I am so sorry Jasper, never again."

That brought me out of Major mode and I felt all her sadness and how sorry she really was for this and I barely slapped her one last time.

"Five, sir" she sobbed out and I stroked her hair.

*** A/N (Shoo it's safe now)

I looked down and her ass was red, so red that I'm afraid it will bruise. I didn't think I spanked her that hard. I can feel the rage building up in me, at myself this time.

"Peter" I raised my voice slightly so he would hear me and in an instant he was at the door to my room. I didn't have to say a word, she was still laying across my lap and was now starting to stop crying.

He looked at her red ass and looked me in the eyes "it's ok Jasper, she will not bruise just be sore. You go for a walk and I'll give her a bath. You only disciplined her."

"Get up kitten and go with Peter. I will be back shortly." I managed to strain out. She got up and kept her eyes down and went into the bathroom after Peter.

I left and went for a walk to calm myself down. Damn, it had never been this hard on me to discipline any other vampire that I was training. Maybe it's because I have never had one that I actually gave my blood too when they where changing to help speed up the process. I usually just bit someone and left their ass to change.

I was only close to Peter and Char, they have been the only ones that I had ever gave a shit about after they were changed. But they were not bound to me.

By giving Bella my blood when she was changing, I not only made myself her sire, her creator, but made her mine. She fed from me and I have never let anyone feed from me before. A vampires blood is strong, it helps make the healing process faster and creates a strong bond between the two.

As I am in thought, I get a call. I look at the caller ID and its Jake.

Bella's POV

I should never had disobeyed him. I should have just told Em what was wrong and went to my room to wait and let Jasper comfort me. I caused it and he wasn't mean to me just disciplining me.

When he brought his hand down the last time, I could feel the shakiness of his body and his ragged breaths. I could also feel his regret and sadness coming off him in waves.

He called for Peter and even though I couldn't see his face because I chose to stay on Jasper's lap until told to do otherwise. I knew he could see all the feeling on Jasper's face that I was feeling.

When Jasper told me to go with Peter I got up and went into the bathroom. When Peter started running the bath water in a huge tub it hit me.

"Oh no, he is going to leave me. I've disappointed him. I can't do anything right, no wonder he pushes me away and won't allow anyone else to touch me either." I ranted as I fell to the floor, obviously projecting what I felt because Peter fell right beside me on his knees.

I wasn't there long before the door crashed open with Jasper holding onto the door frame, the feeling coming off him was the same as mine but mixed with worry.

"Kitten, what is it? Are you ok?" he asked, still trying to hold up from the force of my feelings. Shit, I didn't know it was possible to project out of the house.

I stood up and threw myself against him so hard that he went back against the wall.

"Jasper, I am so sorry! I will try to never disappoint you again."

He pulled back from my grip and held my face in his hands, "Bella, you are an empath too, feel my emotions. I am not disappointed in you. I was afraid to let it slide on you disobeying me, but it nearly killed me to discipline you. After, I was so proud of you and ashamed of myself for making you cry."

"It's ok, I need you to teach me how to behave for you and make me exactly what you need me to be for you."

After getting that out of my mouth his cool lips touched mine passionately. He sucked on my bottom lip and licked it asking for permission to enter.

Which I granted, hungrily sucking on his tongue as he pulled my body hard against his and I felt his hard cock against my lower tummy.

I raised up onto my tippy toes to rub it where I needed to feel it while sucking on his tongue like I would his cock. He groaned and picked me up and took me to the bedroom.

Laying me on the bed. "Do you feel the tingles every time we touch? (I mumbled a yes) It means we are meant to be together. We are soul mates. Now I am going to fully claim and mark you as mine."

He straddled of my body on his knees and gently kissed my neck while unbuttoning my shirt and reaching under me taking off my bra "you are mine Bella and no one is to touch your body except me. Do you understand?"

"Oh yes, Jasper. I am your's heart, mind, body, and soul." I moaned out.

He moved down my body, licking a trail down to my breast then blowing on it causing me to shiver with need and anticipation. He took one breast in his mouth and sucked hard on it, tugging it with his teeth every now and then. All the while he squeezed and rubbed on the other before giving it the same oral attention.

Then with me moaning and him rumbling low growls in his chest. I heard purrs start to emit from me. I was then hit with pride as he kissed a trail down my tummy to the top of my jeans.

"Music to my ears and it is only for me. MINE." he whispered causing me to shiver again.

He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and slid them down my body as I arched my hips up off the bed to help him. When he then pulled them off my ankles he threw them on across the room.

Then his clothes joined them in an instant. Damn he is so sexy and looking at his scars across the top of his chest and shoulder just made me wetter. Damn, I didn't think that was possible. He is one hot sexy man.

He slid my feet up the bed causing my knees to bend. Then he picked up my feet while sitting on his knees and brought each one to his mouth and licked the inside of my leg from my ankle all the way up to my inner thigh.

I arched my hips towards him and tugged at his hair, "Patience kitten, I will take care of every need you will ever have." He kissed on the scars on the inside of my thighs

He is still on his knees between my legs with his huge cock so near my entrance I can barely control the need to thrust myself against it.

He grabs both of my hands and kisses my scars from where he had bitten me when he changed me. "I will never forget the day that I first made you mine (he kissed on wrist then the other, creating major tingles) and I will never forget tonight when I fully claim you."

He moved then up to my neck "this one I love, it can easily be seen by another vampire." He traced it with his tongue then kissed it.

Then he captured my mouth for a kiss. After I wraped my hands in his hair to pulled him closer, he started moving his hips slightly causing the tip of his big hard cock to gently brush to outside edge of my now dripping pussy.

He pulled back a little to whisper to me. "This will hurt a little kitten, it will stretch you, but I will replace any discomfort you are having as soon as I feel it."

"No Jasper please I want to feel it all, everything you do to me with out help."

He kissed gently but passionately as he inserted himself a little. "Oh God, Jasper" I purred out to him causing him to suck on my bottom lip as he moaned.

When I arched my hips again and found that that was what he was waiting for as he entered me a little further. "Fuck Bella, you are so tight and wet. I don't know how much longer I can hold like this. It's taking all my inner strength right now." he growled out.

I arched again and he tried to go slow, but I thrust up to him, wrapping my legs around him and pulling him in deeper. It stung again from the stretching I had never been with anyone other than Edward and I don't like remembering any of how that felt. It was only pain and torment.

He remained still pressing his forehead against mine his lips only a breath from mine, "are you ok kitten?"

"Better than ok, I think I'm in my own little piece of heaven."

"Then I'm going to give you the grand tour."

He started slowly puling in and out of me while pushing upward rubbing against my clit causing me the friction that pushed me to the edge.

"Jas…per… more now… please…"

"I want you to come for me Bella. Come all over my hard cock."

"OH FUCK!" was all I could get out.

Then his breath became hard pants as he thrust a little harder and faster reaching his own release. "Oh fuck Bella" was all he could moan out then his moans became purrs. As we rode out the last of our release together.

Then he collapsed on top of me and laid his head down on my chest with my legs still around him. We held each other purring to one another as I played with his hair and he drew lazy circles around one of my nipples with his finger tip.

"Are you still ok kitten?"

"Yes" I whispered.

Then he raised up and looked into my eyes "you were everything I expected and so much more. I have wanted to do this with you for a long time" and he placed a kiss on my nose.

He rolled over to his side and pulled me in against his chest. "I need to speak to you about something. Before I felt you in the woods I just received a call from Jake…."

I know. I know, but I have to stop here in order to get into my next one and Jake's POV.

Any idea or suggestions PM me with them I love to hear them.

Like always review… review… review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks goes out to my beta, kouga's older woman, my readers, and my reviewers.

Ok this idea comes from one of my special readers, AbbeNormal, she was the only one who responded to me about ideas and it was just what I needed. I loved it. I'm not going to but all in this chapter though I like a little suspense. Thanks lots a luv. Got any more ideas throw em at me. Well.. don't throw em it might hurt.. Just PM me.

By the way there is a little domination in this chapter if you don't like it don't go past the stars ( I will put three of them so you will know ***) you wont miss the important parts of the chapter just the lemon.

Chapter 7

Jasper's POV

I rolled over to my side and pulled her against my chest. "I need to speak to you about something. Before I felt you in the woods, I had just received a call from Jake. He had spoken to Emmett and Carlisle. They filled him in on everything happening with Alice and Edward. They are coming here to help keep watch for them. We have made arrangements for what will take place with them, but it is nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

I couldn't feel any fear coming from her at all, only trust and love. She snuggled closer to me and moved her naked body till she was face to face with me. She then looked at me and it felt like she could see deep into my soul.

"I'm not worried. I know that you would never let anything happen to me. I trust you Jasper."

"I'm glad kitten. You are mine and I protect what is mine." With that said I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She snuggled against me until I heard a knock at the door.

"Go soak in the hot tub kitten, I'm afraid you may have to run more water, yours is probably cold by now. (I couldn't help my smirk) I need to speak to Peter." I waited until I heard the water running "You may come in now" I told him.

He came in with a smirk, sat on the side of the bed and I gave the info on what was going to take place once the pack got here.

"Well major, I must say that you look more at ease than I have seen you in a years. You look very satisfied."

I am still naked and stretched out, with my arms folded behind my head and a pillow over my mid area. I smirked at him "you have no idea, man, no idea." He chuckled at me and shook his head.

"I could get an idea, Char would kill me for her not getting in on it. But I could."

"Hell no! She is mine now. Since my divorce is signed and sealed from that conniving little pixie bitch, no one will ever touch her but me. I…Don't…Share!"

"Oh, come on now major, calm down. I was just shitin' ya. But let's talk more about Alice, for just a second, who is going to take care of her in this situation. I don't think it should be left without punishment and she is going to come here, trying to get back with you."

I could feel my rage building even more at the thought of her. Right when I was getting ready to speak, the bathroom door opened to show one very pissed off Bella, in only a towel.

She was so angry the rage was rolling off her and she was shaking, but I could also detect another emotion. Fear.

I immediately went to her, ignoring the fact the I was naked and Peter was sitting on the bed, enjoying the show. Bastard.

"What are you afraid of Bella? You have to talk to me."

I moved her damp hair back, behind her shoulders. She was dripping onto the floor. She must have jumped up quickly, probably due to the conversation and my emotions, I forget about that.

"You wouldn't be tempted to get back with her would you?"

I moved closer to her and purred to her to reassure her "No. Never. You are the only woman for me kitten and if she so much as touches you, I will kill her. I promise."

She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

Then I heard a throat being cleared behind us. "Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the show, but I didn't want you to kick my ass when you turned a round and saw me taking care of my own needs if you keep that up."

I pulled her close to me help hide my hard cock as I turned around pulling her in front of me and over to the bed sitting down and pulling her into my lap.

"Sorry, no show today. Now go and call Char, tell her that she has guests and is getting ready to get a few more."

"Where is Charlotte?" I knew that she had heard of them from me or the others at one point or another.

"She is at the Denali's. We were there visiting with them, when I got the feeling that the major needed me and was bring you to my house. I left her there saying that if I needed her, I would call. Since I'm getting no show, I'll leave for now." Peter explained for her.

I turned her around so she was sitting, straddling me and slipped my fingers down in the front of her towel, causing it to come open in front. I never took my eyes off of hers as I felt her intake of breath when the towel open. I reached in and pinched her nipple slightly, causing her to gasp and the smell of her arousal to increase.

She moaned and her eyes darkened considerably with lust. "Do you know what I need right now Isabella?" She nodded her head "Me?" she asked unsure.

"Yes you, I want you to lay down on your stomach and don't come or speak until I give you permission." She didn't answer a small smile on her lips as she knows this pleases me.

"You do not call me sir or master anymore. You are my mate now, you will become my best friend, my lover, and my whole world. I am a vampire who believes that the man is in charge at all times and sometimes my Major side will come out, the need for authority, the need for domination, and that is how I feel right now. You will know by the way I address you. Do you understand? You may answer now Isabella."

"I understand Jasper" she smiled a little half smile as she turned on her stomach. Mmmm, what she does to me.

"Very good Isabella" I reached for the bottle of cherry blossom lotion that she puts on at night, it has driven me crazy for long enough. I started messaging it into her back as I straddled her ass.

I didn't put all my weight on her. I kept it on my knees and my cock rested gently in the crack of her ass. I messaged her back with the palms of my hands and moving the tips of my of my fingers gently over her.

I slowly leaned forward and began sliding my cock back and forth on her ass, she moved as she moaned very quietly. "What do you want Isabella? ( she didn't answer) You may answer."

"You Jasper, please, I want to feel you inside me. Please."

"Do you want me to fuck that wet little pussy of yours Isabella? You may answer."

"Yes, Please fuck me Jasper."

I wrapped my arms under her waist and pulled her ass in the air, leaving her upper body still down on the bed and slid my cock into her. She began to purr and moan.

She reached up and grabbed the top of the mattress shoving pillows put of the way.

I kept my arms wrapped around her waist as I pounded into her with hard powerful thrusts. I growled " Do you want to come with me kitten? Answer me."

"Yes Jasper please let me come, I can't last much longer."

I remained on my knees as I picked her upper body up against my chest keeping one arm around her waist rubbing her clit hard and the other on her chest pinching her nipple as I pounded into her at vampire speed while purring in her ear.

"OH FUCK!" We both growled as we came hard. It was amazing.

When we were both over the high, I didn't pull out of her. I just held her close and laid us down on our sides. As we laid there and purred to one another, I wondered how I had ever existed this long without her.

I know that I feel deeply for her. I think I am deeply in love with her…..

Its been a while but I finished my Queen Of The Damned story, so I could quit getting confused with them. I am working on some new ones. But I am not going to post them until I get this finished so I can update more often. Hit that review button for me….

Kouga's Older Woman here, Just wanted to let everyone know that I am the reason that this update took an extra day. I usually am pretty quick but this is a crazy weekend. Our story goddess tried to get it out quicker for you guys and I blew it! Sorry! Promise I'll do better!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my beta, Kouga's older woman and all those readers of mine. It tickles me pink, when I get those reviews and it's not been 30 min after posted to start rolling in. Lots a luv goes out to you guys for the support, THANKS!

Chapter 8

Jasper's POV

I know I feel deeply for her, but I think I am deeply in love with her. Is that possible?

When I first met Alice, I didn't trust her at all and I was not very attracted to her. But as the years went by, I guess I learned to love her and she did try to fulfill my manly needs. However as time went on, my love went away more and more and we spent less and less time showing affection to one another.

But with my Bella it's different, I have always been attracted to her. I mean damn, who wouldn't. Even the night of her party, I was so damn horny and drunk that it took everything in me to not take her right there.

Just thinking of what Douchward had been doing to her because of me still makes me angry and knowing how he raped and drained her makes me furious. I'm still not sure if I can go through with the plan that Sam has came up with. I know that I owe it to them, but I owe him a hell of a lot more.

Bella brought me out of my thoughts by tracing her finger lightly down the edge of my cheek. I didn't even realize that she had turned around and was staring at me with those loving and caring eyes of hers.

"Are you ok Jasper? Your emotions are going crazy."

"Yes darlin, nothing for you to worry about, just thinking about what we have been through and are still going to face. ( I paused for a second to trace her bottom lip with my finger.) I need to ask you a question. I will need to feed from humans for a while to help get my strength back. I need to be in top shape when everything comes down and I won't be if I stay on this animal diet, I have never been fully satisfied with it anyway. Will you be upset with me if I do? I will go back to animals when it is over but I need to be at the top of my game for this."

She studied me closely for a second before she spoke softly, "I wont be upset, I know that you will do what ever is necessary for you to take care of us and it's ok." I kissed her gently.

Then Em yelled "hey guys, come down and play XBOX with me."

"We'll be right down." I couldn't help but laugh at him. Emmett is like a big kid at times but good to have on your side if trouble comes.

Bella's POV

We got dressed and I went to play games with Em and Rose while Peter and Jasper went into the den to make further plans for what was coming our way. You would think we were going to war.

I guess it's just their way of thinking because of their pasts in the vampire wars, so I just keep my nose out of it. If I need to know something Jasper will tell me.

Em and Rose were playing a wrestling game against each other when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it to I see who it is, then I stepped outside, they didn't even notice I left.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I just called to tell you that he is mine Bella, he loves me, and he will always be mine! You can't have him, he will never love you! You are nothing more than a responsibility to him, a burden! You are used good! Trash!" She yelled at me.

"Now you listen here you crazy, psycho, pixie bitch, I never said he loves me! But as for what he feels for you, it doesn't take a empath for that. HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU! You have never let him be himself, you never even let him dress himself. Everything had to be what poor little Alice wanted and what poor little Alice wanted she got! Well, news flash for you bitch, I don't care what poor little Alice wants! YOU WILL NOT HAVE JASPER!" Right it the middle of it my phone gets taken out of my hands. I realize it's Jasper and my hands are shaking and glowing with a blue sparks. Actually the blue sparks are coming off my whole body.

"She is my responsibility, but not my burden Alice and she is not used goods! How many people had you fucked before I came along? She was raped! What is your excuse? I will never be with you again Alice! I do **not** love you…. I DO LOVE BELLA!" and he hung up roaring.

Everyone's mouths were left hanging open at what had just happened. I was still shaking and couldn't control it anymore. "I have to let it go!" I screamed.

"Then let it go kitten, push it out!" Jasper told me.

So I did and a blue streak flew from my hands across the yard and into the woods in front of me, clearing it's path as it went. Then I fell back into the arms of Jasper with exhaustion.

Jasper's POV

I was discussing our plan over with Peter when we heard growling and yelling coming from Bella. As we ran to her I could feel her rage and hurt before I even got there.

When I heard what Bella was saying I grabbed the phone from her and let into Alice.

After I flipped the phone shut I turned and Bella was glowing with blue sparks sparkling her whole body. I know she is a empath and I think she is a shield too, this may have something to so with it.

When I told her to let it go and I saw it fly from her hands, I was amazed. Peter came up behind me and slapped me on the shoulder as I caught Bella exhausted body before she hit the ground, "Damn man, you've got on hell of a woman there Major."

I leaned down and kissed Bella as I held her bridal style in my arms, "Yes I do, and I am very deeply in love with her."

"I love you too Jasper, very much" she whispered as she snuggled her head under my chin.

"Oh how sweet… There's my Bells. Now come give me some love." Jake caused her to giggle but earned a growl from me.

She is still in my arms she leans closer to my ear and whispers "am I allowed to give him a hug? I have missed him."

I know that Em and Jake are close friends but now that she is mine, the male friends are going to learn where the lines are. I'll just try to not be too much of an ass about it.

"Of course kitten, just be careful he is human and it will cause your throat to burn." then I kissed her nose and listened to her giggle again.

She runs over to Jake and he grabs her up and twirls her around in the air, before hugging her and standing her in front of him. "Damn Bells, I think you get hotter every time I see you."

I growl as Jake just laughs. He lets her go and she walks back over to me. I pull her back against my chest and nuzzle my head against her cheek, inhaling deeply her scent, it calms me and I try to play it off "You're right Jake, she does, too bad I'm such a stingy bastard, all everyone else gets is looks and smells."

"Yea, he won't even give me a taste of that, so we might as well all go inside and we'll fill you guys in on everything." said Peter trying to help me avoid getting too upset.

Peter knows me like a book and knows my temper.

We all go inside and I am testing everyone's emotions they all seem at ease and curious. He brought a lot of the pack with him and I am glad to see how they all stick together and watch out for each other. I can even feel the love for my Bella from them. I sit down and pull her into my lap as I listened to Peter do the catching them up, because the more I talk about it the more angry I get.

I watch the others as Peter tells them everything and I can feel the anger boiling in everyone of them, Sam, Seth, Paul, and Quil but it was worse from Jake, he is shaking with anger. I sent him some calm before he wolfs out and destroys all Char's furniture and I didn't want the wrath from that.

When I am getting ready to get up, I smell him, before he even knocks I know… Carlisle…

Ok I know where I'm going now so gear up… Esme and Carlisle are having a big difference in opinions….

Review and tell me if ya like….


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks goes to my beta, Kouga's older woman, my readers, and my reviewers.

Chapter 9

Jasper's POV

When Peter answered the door and Carlisle came in, I knew something was wrong. For one thing he was by himself and second he smelt of Edward.

"What is going on Carlisle, and why do I smell Edward on you?" Growls were all around the room even Bella, who was now Holding Rose's hand was growling.

Carlisle's POV

I told them everything from the start:

Edward came home and before he even got to the door I went off on him. I met him in the yard. "What do you want? You have no business here."

Esme jumped in then. "Yes he does. He is our son Carlisle and you need to hear his side of the story." I could not believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"No son of mine would ever rape a girl and then kill her. He was not raised like that and we all possess the ability to tell ourselves no. Whether we choose to listen or not, that's when we have to face the consequences for what we have done."

"Carlisle you and I both have killed a human before. How is this any different?"

"We made a treaty with the pack that it would not happen here. I know that we all screw up from time to time Esme but doesn't the fact that he fucking raped her matter at all to you! That he raped my daughter! She was a virgin, timid and untouched and he ripped her clothes off, threw her over a fucking rock and fucked her with vampire force! Tearing everything in her apart! Does it not fucking hurt your first time with a human? ( she looked down for just a second she knows I'm right) Then imaging with all that force and power from some one you love, telling you that he never loved you that you were a willing dinner !" I was yelling at them both, this is the first time that I have ever raised my voice to Esme.

"It didn't happen like that. She was scared but she lies! She wanted it as bad as I did. I just lost control. I'll talk to her and explain. She didn't understand what was going on. It wasn't like that…" I cut him off with his lies.

"I do not want to hear anymore from either of you.."

"But Carlisle, if you would just let him exp.." she started again yelling in my face.

"I said that I didn't want to hear anymore! You both disappoint me and you of all people, I never would have thought, could act this way towards our Bella."

"She is nothing to me if she makes my son out to be a liar." Esme said.

I looked at Edward and said "I will let the pack have their way with you, if Jasper doesn't kill you first."

"But what about me Carlisle, you are my creator, my mate, you can't turn your back on me." Esme cried.

I told her "I didn't, and you just remember that.." and I left to come here.

Jasper's POV

While Carlisle was telling us what was going on, Bella lost it. She was sobbing uncontrollably, so I went, gathered her into my arms and sat down on the floor with her. I kept her away from everyone else as I rocked her and whispered to that I had her and always would.

When he was done, her emotions were very strong. "Jasper, can I go outside for a walk please… by myself? I need to be alone." she spoke in a quite voice while looking at the floor.

"Baby, I can't let you go alone. He could be out there waiting for the perfect opportunity and we don't have guards posted yet." I tilted her chin toward me so she would have to look me in my eyes. I needed her to understand.

"I can go with her, if it's ok with her, that is. I know that she wants to be alone, so I'll phase and be ready in case of trouble, while just staying close to her to watch… I mean, if it's cool with you too?" He is attracted to Bella, but I know Jake respects me and knows not to cross the line.

"I think it would be ok. She has been through a lot with this entire situation and needs some alone time. ( I looked directly into her eyes as I spoke softly while tracing her cheek with my finger) It might even make you feel better to talk to him, if you want to." I said giving her my permission.

I can feel that she is very upset. I wish that she would talk to me, but I've learned from the past that sometimes being alone helps you to sort things out better. On top of everything else, she is still getting used to this new life, making her thoughts get overwhelming at times.

I waited until she was far enough away that she couldn't hear me and then went into full major mode.

"All right gentleman, I want everyone in Peter's office, now! The sooner we get started on this the better and I don't want anything to happen to her."

I led them all into his office, showing them a map of the land around Peter's property and started laying out the orders to them.

Bella's POV

I got up and walked outside, my emotions and thoughts were all over the place. I walked out to the bench that overlooks the small pond behind Peter's house and sat down.

I heard a rustling in the distance and knew it was Jake, I can smell his woodsy scent. He must be in wolf form now, in case of trouble and he is doing like he said he would, staying close enough to be there if I need him but far enough away to give me my space.

Then I finally let it all out. I can't believe what I have done to this family.

If I would have stayed away from Em and never went to meet his family, this would not be happening. I would never have been introduced to Edward, so he would never have done the things he did to me.

Esme would still be with Carlisle and Alice… no, I did not want to even think about that. She can not have Jasper back he is mine and I would kill her first.

"_This will all work out Bells." _It was Jake and I can hear him in my thoughts. Wow! I never expected this.

I tried to speak through my thoughts to see if he could hear me too.

"_Jake, what the hell? Can you hear me?"_

"_Yea, it's cool huh. It might have something to do with the bond that we shared when you were changing and I gave you my blood."_

"_It hurts to think that I have caused all this trouble to this family Jake. I love them to much to hurt them. I don't want a family to separate because of me." _he came closer and I rubbed his large wolfie head.

"_They are not separating because of you. Carlisle is mad at Esme because she is siding with a man that raped his daughter. Alice is pissed because the love between her and Jasper died a long time ago and she doesn't want to accept it. Her behavior with Edward is the same as Esme's. If you had a daughter that this had happened to her, how would you feel about the three of them."_

"_Your right I guess but…" _Just then Jake and I both caught a scent a familiar scent. It was Alice!

I noticed my hand was shaking and was blue again with my power.

"Sorry Jake, but I don't want you to get hurt." I told him before I used my shield pushing backwards into the house, I know he would heal fast if it he got hurt by the impact.

But if a vampire gets got a hold of him, their venom is poison and enough of it could kill him. Then that would be my fault too. If she's here, she is trying to get Jasper back and that is NOT going to happen….

Whatcha think? I bet Jasper is going to be pissed, will she need another spanking?


	10. Chapter 10

Ok first I want say my thanks to my readers and my beta, Kouga's older woman. I receive a lot of alerts and reviews with this story and I appreciate them…Lots of luv for them all!

Now I need to clarify something about my version of Bella's powers in this story. I don't use her shield as a bubble. It is simply her power that when in rage, it will make her be able to use it as a weapon and push it away from her to harm others or shove it out and shove people or objects out of the way. It also, (as her shield) keeps Edward from hearing her and Alice from seeing her and anyone that touches her. That about sums it up . Sorry no unbreakable bubble.

Well enough, read and enjoy. It does have a little more dominate Jasper in it again. You've been warned so keep your flames to your self please.

Chapter 10

Jasper's POV

Right in the middle of me discussing with the men how things are going to be done to take care of our problem. I hear a hellacious crash at the house and a growl that could only be from Jacob.

I immediately jumped through Peter's office window and landed in a crouch, sniffing the air for her scent.

"We smelled Alice. She ran off after throwing my ass into the house." Jake snarled and I could feel the worry and rage from him.

I can barley make out the direction I'm running because the rage I am in right now. If Alice touches a hair on her head, I will make her death slow and painful.

As I follow Bella's scent, I catch a whiff of Alice as she drops out of a tree and lands at my feet.

The lust and love rolling off her is enough to make me sick.

"Where is my Bella, Alice?" I snarled I could feel my venom dripping off my chin.

"I am yours Jasper! You don't need to worry about her anymore." She pranced around happy as hell, as if I wasn't about to shred her ass.

What the hell is wrong with this psycho oompa loompa bitch.

My men had followed me and were now starting to gathering around me. As I made a quick glance around, I caught site of Charlotte. It was about damn time she got home. I nodded for Peter and Charlotte to go find Bella, they nodded in reply and took off.

I sent Alice the disgust I felt for her and her face fell.

"I don't want you Alice. Where is she?"

Still running in circles I guess, I can't see her, remember. Actually, I couldn't see any off you around those dogs. But when I came up with the Plan to get her to chase after me, I did have a vision of you in this exact spot, so I new it would work. It was the only vision I could get because them" she snarled at the pack.

Carlisle stepped forward and I growled.

"That's right Jazzy baby I am your mate, don't let him hurt me."

"Oh, but you misunderstood my warning. It was not to keep him away, (I could see Peter and Char coming toward us, with Bella in restraint to keep her from coming to me.) it was to keep him from interfering with your punishment from me."

I started circling her in a half crouch, venom still dripping with my every word. I could feel her fear and that made it even more enjoyable.

"P…Punishment! Jazz how could you pick her over me?" Her emotions did a complete 360 from fear to rage and she lunged at me.

I was prepared for the impact ready for a rumble, it had been a long time coming. When Peter yelled "Bella!"

Bella was on Alice's back in an instant with her head ripped completely off and thrown behind her.

As Alice's lifeless body fell to the ground, Bella began to circle my form, sniffing and running running her hands all over my body. Turning my arms and hands, checking me to see if I am ok.

My dominate side wanted me to make her stop, because I should be the one to do this. But… I just can't, it's so damn hot…and the pride I feel for her because she protected me, only makes my already hard member strain harder.

She ran her nose along side of my neck inhaling my scent and I know she's testing my emotions. Then she rips open my shirt and runs her tongue up from my collar to my ear, where she gently tugs my earlobe with her teeth.

I can not contain the purrs and moans. Everyone is still here watching, and right now I know this is what Bella wants, to show everyone I am her mate.

So what the hell.

Show them we shall.

She catches my mouth, kissing me hard and deeply, then nipping my lips catching them with her teeth.

I grab a handful of her hair and deepen our kiss, taking some control, as I rip her shirt and pants off her.

In seconds we are both completely naked and my cock is so hard it hurts.

I allow her to shove me back on the ground as she straddle my waist and slides down on my cock engulfing me in her hot tight sex.

I think I'm in heaven.

She begins riding me slow then picks up as her orgasm builds. She is leaning forward with both hands in my hair tugging as she is riding me with her head tilted back.

I grab an ass cheek in each hand and squeeze, helping her get closer to her release.

We are sharing our emotions with each other, and the feeling of ownership and pride she has for protecting me and being my mate erases all thoughts of the spanking she was going to have to get later.

Unless it is just for play and I get another ride.

"Come for me kitten" I purr to her.

As we climax she leans over to my shoulder and I know what she needs, she needs to mark me. showing her ownership. I latch on to her shoulder as she does mine, and we ride out our orgasm together.

After we slowed our unneeded breathing, she is still laying on my chest and I am playing with her hair as we purr together.

"We need to get back to the house now kitten. I need to pick up where I left off with the men on our planning." I stress the where "I left off" to let her know that I was not pleased with how she ran off.

She raised up on her knees still sitting a straddle of me, with her eyes looking at my chest unable to meet my gaze.

"I am sorry… I know running was wrong and I will accept the punishment for my actions. I should have come to you and told you that she was here. It was careless… and … and I am sorry" she mumbled barely a whisper.

"Bella, look at me darlin. I am still a little upset, but if I had been in your position, I would have handled it the same way. So, just this once, I will not be giving you a punishment. I couldn't even want to after the love and respect you showed for me today. But most of all the pride you had in having me for your mate made me the happiest I have ever been, to know you love me that much. I love you Isabella with all my existence."

"and I love you, Jasper Whitlock, with all of my heart." and with that she gave me a deep kiss, causing my cock to rise back to attention.

After another round, we stood and tried to find what was left of our clothing. For hers there was no hope, so I gave her my shirt, it was a black button up and hit her about her mid thigh, making my cock hard yet again.

I look over at her and see her smirk watchin me struggle to get my hard cock inside my jeans. Then she walks, swayin that little ass of hers over to me and strokes my cock, makin it twitch.

"That's not helping matters kitten."

"Where did everyone go?" Then as if realizing there might have been an audience for our little matin scene she panics a bit, so I send her calmness. "Did they see everything? I mean all of them? I wanted them too at the time, but oh my God Jazz…"

She leans her head against my chest still rubbing my cock, that I had decided to wait a few more minutes before I finish putting it away.

"They all saw it beginning and most of them left… well, except for Peter and Char, they enjoyed the show, until they got carried away on their own."

She giggled a little and then traced her cold little tongue up the side of my neck to my ear, nippin it, as she quickened her strokes on my cock, which is now very hard and ready for more.

"I think we might need to do just one more show before we can go back inside. Wouldn't you agree, major?"

"OH hell yeah, little lady!"

She giggled then slowly worked her way down to where her hand was workin me, licking and sucking as she went.

When she got to her hand was working, she first held my cock and licked it from my balls to the head. "OH FUCK!" I growled.

Then she caught the head and sucked it into her beautiful mouth. She took me in completely to the back of her throat and I could feel her swallow around me. She pulled her mouth back to the tip then repeated her actions while she grabbed my balls with her hand and looked up at me the so much love and lust in her eyes that I almost shot my load right then and there.

I grabbed her hair in my fist and let my more dominate side come out a little. She moaned and purred at me in response. Mmmm… she loves it.

"Yea kitten, just like that baby. Do you like it when I fuck that wet little mouth of yours Isabella? … (she didn't answer, good girl) You may speak."

"Ohh yes Jasper." she replied in between thrusts.

"Would you like me to cum baby? Would you like to taste me? Answer please." I tried hard not to beg but hell if she don't answer I'm going to come anyways. I can't stand it, the currents of love and lust that are flowing through my body right now makes me feel like it could shoot her head off.

"Please! Cum in my mouth Jasper. I need to taste you." she pleaded.

That was all it took, we locked eyes and I came into her mouth while she swallowed every last drop.

Then I caught a scent of another unwanted visitor. I fixed myself in my jeans and pulled Bella behind me and crouched.

This has been one hell of a night…

I know you can guess….

What did you think? I know some of you want like and don't like the dominating part. But I did warn so keep your flames please.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay ! I'm back its been a while but in my in my job holidays mean more hours and longer nights. Anywho… here is another one I hope you like it. It is packed with a lot of different things happening and there is a reason for it all in the same day. I promise…

I want to thank everyone that is still here with me and thank you all for the reviews, also thank kouga's older woman for being my beta.

Chapter 11

Jasper's POV

With Bella pulled close to my back with her arms around my waist, I can feel her nervousness roll into me like a freight train rolling down the track. "Who is it baby?" Her sense of smell is not as advanced as mine.

"Come on out, I can smell you. I know where you are."

My phone went off in my pocket and I quickly hit the ignore button. I know that Peter has sensed something is wrong and they will come out here.

The intruder stepped closer into view. I knew when she was close enough that Bella realized who it was because I felt the grief she had for feeling the way she does towards Bella.

"Why did you come here? Where is your son?" I spit the words out viciously at her.

I could hear the others coming towards us quickly and knew they were splitting up by the sounds going in different direction. I watched her tilt her head sideways and sniff as some of the pack, along with Peter , Char, Em, Rose, and Carlisle, came up behind me. I knew they were putting my plan to work.

I turned and pulled Bella against my chest, tucking her shirt around her since she couldn't button because she had ripped the buttons off. She slid her face in under my chin and I whispered to her so only she could hear "you're safe darlin. I will never let anything happen to you. I love you. You are my mate, mine." she kissed me lightly on my chest.

Then Esme snorted at us, noticing our displays of affection towards one another, earning a growl from me.

"So, I see you have stooped to a new low Jasper, working with dogs?" she said mockingly.

"You don't ask me questions woman. I want answers now, before I lose my fuckin temper and rip your head off!" I could feel the venom dripping off my chin as I spoke to her.

"You are going to dare ask your mother why I am here? I am here to help my son get his mate back. He'll forgive her for the lies she's told."

"Lies! You think I told fucking lies? Why would I lie about what he did to me? I will never be with Edward again. I have found my mate and it's Jasper. I will never be with Edward again." Bella was shaking violently and I noticed her hands were starting to glow again with her powers. I don't want Bella to kill her yet, I need answers.

I look into her eyes and tell her firmly "Isabella, I want you stay go stand with Peter. Calm down and keep quite until I tell you to do differently. Do you understand? You may answer me?"

"Yes Jasper." was all that she said before she turned she mouthed "fuck you" at Esme, causing me to smirk, as she walked to Peter who placed her behind him along with Charlotte.

When my mate was safety behind Peter, I turned my full attention back to Esme, when I caught the scent of a man who I was never very anxious to see.

I looked up and out of the forest came three of the Volturi, Aro, our king, with Demetri and Caius and… Ha, they had Edward too, Demetri and Caius were dragging him.

Bella gasped and started sobbing, the fear was coming off her in waves as she huddled into Peter's back with Charlotte trying to comfort her. Peter's hand on Bella's thigh rubbing soothingly in a show of comfort as he watched our enemy with hawk like eyes, catching every move they made. I was by her in an instant, I brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her lips gently.

Edward growled. "Get your hands off her! She's mine, she always was!"

At vampire speed I was nose to nose with venom dripping off my chin with every word. "She is mine! I am her sire, all you did was rape her and suck her dry! You dumb fuck, you left her for dead."

Aro spoke, however, he didn't allow the others to release Edward

"I have seen in his thoughts that what you say is true. I was informed by Carlisle at the beginning of this ordeal as to what was going on and in respect to Carlisle I took it upon myself to offer my assistance. Isabella was as one of Carlisle's own children and he should have respected his father more than he has. He created a possible threat to Carlisle's life here in forks by revealing our secrets by being so careless and heartless. I am not saying that it is not our nature to be careless and heartless, just that out of respect for his father, he should have prevented this show of disobedience. I feel that it would be fair if I allow you, as Bella's sire and mate, to decide Edward's punishment."

The grin that spread over my face was both evil and vindictive as I stepped away from his face, wiping the venom off my chin with the back of my hand. This could work out just how I wanted.

I walked over to Bella and took her into my arms protectively, smiling at Edward's growl. He is in deep shit now. As I approach him I begin "Aro, I am grateful to have the honor of handling his punishment. I have already made an agreement for what should be done with Edward, but first, there is one thing I would like to do sir, if that is ok?"

I reached out and took Aro's hand and showed him what I wanted and Edward growled even more as he began to struggle against his restrainers. "Stay right here. ( I whispered to Bella ) Turn him loose, I want to teach him a lesson first."

I could feel anger from Edward, but when I licked Bella's neck and she moaned that did it. He was pissed and started to pace back and froth snarling, I crouched slightly in front of Bella with my left hand pulling her against my legs until I could feel her, so I would know she was still safe.

Edward was still growling and pacing back and forth. "Come on, let's show everyone what kind of pussy you really are Eddie boy. I've been waiting for this." I snarled out my words in the rage that I was soaking in from all around me.

"What's the matter Jazzy boy? Why don't you move away from her? Why would you want the little whore anyway? You need to go get some from Tanya, Bella is a dead fuck compared to her. (He sniggered and I could feel Bella's hurt at what he was implying) Besides, she said it had been a while and she missed you cowboy."

That did it, before I knew it, I had him flying backwards. I kicked him in the chest and pulled off both arms in the process.

When he landed, he was writhing in pain which… I enjoyed immensely. I then went over to him, leaned down close to his ear and said "that was just to get you down this is my punishment."

Quick as whip my hand tore his pants open and wa-la! I have his nut sac, with venom dripping from it, in my hand. I can not help the roar the escapes me as I slip completely into major mode without being able to control it.

Slowly, I make my way back over to Isabella, who is still standing right where I left her, and hold up my prize in my hand. I notice Sam and the rest of the pack gathering around in their wolf forms.

"This (I held up my prize) is to warn anyone that dares touch my mate, what will happen to them. As for the rest of my punishment, I feel he is to be given to the pack for not only killing someone they loved, but a human and breaking the treaty that they had established with his father." I handed my prize to Peter who looked between discussed and giddy.

"Put them in the jar over the mantle piece." I smirked. Peter nodded.

Aro nodded, "very well done Major Whitlock" he said as the pack followed Sam, dragging Edward by the leg through the woods kicking and screaming.

"No, please don't!" Esme pleaded as she fell to her knees in front me.

Carlisle walked over and grabbed her by the arm and jerked her up, making her stumble in the process. "Esme, his orders have been carried out. Edward will suffer the consequences for his wrong doings."

She turned around and got right up in Carlisle's face. "How dare you? He is our son and she is nothing more than a whore…"

She didn't even get to finish what she was saying before Rosalie was in her face and had slapped her so hard that you could hear it crack and her head jerked quickly to the side from the blow. I was very proud.

She raised her hand back up to hit her again when Aro came over and stopped her. "Don't, that isn't necessary. Carlisle, I must step in here. You have been far to good of a husband and sire to Esme to have her turn on you in such manner. Since we all know that she is not your soul mate, I will handle the punishment for her behavior towards you and your family. She is to go back with us to the Voliteria and be a guard pet. She will be shown how a woman is supposed to behave to a man and since she is not a mate, she will satisfy the needs of the guard."

Carlisle just nodded but I could only feel the hatred and betrayal come from him towards Esme.

Rosalie stepped away, going over to her father, hugging him as they let Demetri and Caius pull Esme, screaming, with them back to where they were standing behind Aro.

Aro smirked quite pleased with his decision about what to do with her. Then he walked over to were I am holding my Isabella in my arms, causing me to growl and place her behind me with my arm behind her pulling her flush against my back.

"That is far enough Aro, it wouldn't be wise to come any closer to them right now." Carlisle told him as he watched me snarl and the venom begin to run out of my mouth.

Isabella wrapped her little arms around my waist, causing me to calm slightly, until the king jerk off steps another step with a shit eatin grin on his face.

"Easy, Jasper I only wish to see if my power works on your young Isabella. I wish your mate no harm." He held his arms out and turned his palms up.

Isabella whispered in my ear, her voice calming me as she rubbed tiny circles on my lower stomach. "It's ok Major, I'll be fine and you don't have to even let go of me. You are right here with me. I..am…yours."

I pulled her around in front of me with her back pressed tightly against my chest and wrapped my arms protectively around her lower waist. No one will harm my mate.

Aro stepped closer and I couldn't stop the low growl rumbling in my chest as I sent him a large dose of fear.

He extended his hand out towards us "May I see if my gift works on you, sweet Isabella? It seems that a few of the other's gifts do not and I am just curious."

Gently she laid her hands on top of his and grasped them firmly but gently all the same. Aro's face took on a look of hard concentration then he sighed and released her and took a step back.

"Ah, alas, such a gift! I would have loved to have her in my guard." I growled threateningly at him and he backed up a few more steps.

"I will not interfere with you and your lovely mate." Aro cupped himself a little.

"I'm quite fond of my… family jewels and wish to keep them.. Uh where they currently reside." he shuddered then turned to his companions.

"We leave now. Cauis is quite looking forward to teaching Miss Esme some manners." with a wicked grin Cauis gave Esme a smack on the ass. She yelped and they laughed as they towed her away kicking and screaming.

When she didn't stop struggling Cauis grabbed her by the hair jerked her against his chest and sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed and bucked against his hold but he remained firm in his hold. Pumping venom into her until she sagged against him whimpering.

Only then did he release her. He gathered her into his arms then over his shoulder fireman style, another slap on the rump and they were gone, prize in hand. Yes, I do believe she will learn some manners from master Cauis.

I turned my attention back to my mate, who was in my arms and as she turned to face me, I pulled her into my naked chest tightly. She is very tired, even for a vampire. I can feel the mental stress rolling off her like tidal waves.

"It's ok now kitten, I have you and I will never let anyone harm you."

She didn't respond and I couldn't feel her emotions, I hope it's not possible for vampire to go into shock. I looked around and saw the others gathered around us, feeling concerned.

"Bella, are you ok baby? Can you hear me?" I tilted her head back so I could look in her eyes and what I found was a vacant look, she was staring off into nothing.

"Use your gift on her son. It's just been a tiring day and she is handling it the only way she knows how. Being confronted with all these situations in one day has taken a toll on her." Carlisle comes over and brushes her hair back in a comforting gesture.

"I am going to help you rest the only way I can, don't be afraid. I love you and when you wake up, I will show you just how much." With that being said, I rendered her unconscious, catching her in my arms and taking her to our room.

U like? I hope so I enjoyed writing it..


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my betas Princess Mishawaka, angelndeskyes, and Kouga's Older Woman.

Thanks to all of those special readers and reviewers for staying with me. Check out my other stories.

Hey guys I finally came back to finish it. I always hate it when I get interested in a story and they quit writing on it. Well... this is how I had in mind for it to end it so here ya go...

Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

As I packed her into Peter's house and up to our room, I found that I couldn't bear to lay her down on the bed. I sat down in a chair and held her tightly to my chest and gently kissed her lips.

Everyone came in, standin around me and watchin her.

"Did you dispose properly of Fuckward?" I asked Sam.

"Yes Major, we ripped the bastard apart and burned the pieces." He said and bowed slightly I could feel the respect for me that he has.

"Well done. I am very pleased that we have settled the matters of the treaty being broken and revenge for my mate. Finally, you have a very well trained pack. You should know that each one of them feels nothing but respect and honor for you."

"I do and I thank you for allowing us to have our revenge and the opportunity to help you."

At that moment I felt my mate begin to shake off the large dose of lethargy I had sent her. She stirred for a second then her emotions went frantic. She sat straight up turning towards me with a leg on each side of my body almost startlin me to the point of droppin her. Causin Peter to chuckle. "Are you ok? Are you harmed?" she said so fast that had I not been a vampire I would not have understood it. She turned my head from side to side checkin my neck for bite marks. Then she pulled out each of my arms checkin them and my wrists carefully.

"No baby I am fine. Not a mark anywhere."

She turned and growled at everyone in the room and then grabbed a hold of my shirt that she was wearing and ripped it open, fuckin buttons poppin everywhere.

"I think we all need to leave before we get a big show and since I don't think she is gonna let us join in (earning another growl from my mate as she licked my neck) we better leave before she gets pissed and the Major would get another prize for his collection." Peter said with that shit eatin grin.

As they exited she began to purr to me. "I need you Jasper and I need you to fuck me and show me that you are ok. I need to feel you deep inside me. I need us to be together as one. Please…" She begged as she nibbled on my ear causing my cock to get harder with every word that came out of her mouth.

I caught her mouth with mine and stood up with her. I pushed her back against the wall causing pictures to fly off and us both to moan.

I kissed her deep and hard with the need and desire we were both feelin.

I moved from the wall and threw her down on the bed. "Grab the headboard Isabella." I could feel her rush of lust and excitement at me commandin her as I ripped off my pants. I watched her grab the bed and poke up that sweet little ass of hers and shake it while smiling over her shoulder at me. Tease.

I approached her slowly on my knees so I could feel her lust intensify with every inch that I got closer to her.

I came up to her and with no warning grabbed her around the waist and picked her lower half off the bed and slammed into her with one hard shove. "FUCK!" we both yelled out together.

I shoved into her hard and fast and with each thrust she matched me, pushing back her ass, using the headboard for her support.

Very quickly I could feel both of our releases approachin. I latched on to her neck, causing her to squeal as I marked her, makin her release hit her hard.

"Come with me Jasper! Please, I need that." And with that I too had reached my release. After we rode out the last of our orgasms we both collapsed on the bed, pantin for unneeded breaths. As our pants became purrs rumblin in our chest we laid there our naked bodies wrapped around each other.

Later we got dressed and went downstairs to see the pack off. With the task at hand complete, they would return to the reservations and their lives.

Bella was sitting on the couch with Rose and Char. I went over and stood in front of her.

"Bella before Char left, Peter told me he was sendin something with her of mine to have fixed up… Well, I didn't know at the time… well what I'm tryin to say is…uh..." Yea the Major is stuttering.

Hell I have never done this before I didn't have to Alice did.

"Jasper, it's ok baby, what is it?" She stood up and placed her hand gently on my cheek. My mate is amazing.

Peter walked over to the shelf on the wall and picked it up and brought it to me placing it in my outstretched hand.

Bella's POV

I really don't know what is wrong with Jasper he is so nervous and I didn't even know vampires could stutter.

Peter comes over and places a small black box into Jasper's hand and pats him on the back. Jasper is smirking that sexy little smirk of his that makes me want to jump him and rip his clothes off and it is getting bigger now. I guess from the lust I am putting off.

I am still wondering what is wrong when he takes my left hand in his and gets down on one knee in front of me. Shit, he wouldn't.

He chuckles a little as if he can read my mind. "Isabella before any of this ever happened between you and I, Peter called me and told me that he was sending my mother's weddin set off to be repaired and that things in my life were about to get very interesting. He was very right. I can be myself with you, if I go into major mode or into Jasper mode, you love me regardless. You submit to and respect me no matter what situation we are in. I know that I am already your sire and your creator. But I would also like to be your husband. Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becomin my wife?" and he slid the ring onto my ring finger. I know he isn't feeling any rejection from me.

I can't control myself; I never imagined this day would come. So I blurt… "You fuckin bet I will!" and I tackle his ass knocking him backwards causing everyone, including him, to laugh as I catch his mouth for a kiss.

It began as an innocent kiss, but he grabbed me around my waist, pulling me tight against him and raised his hips rubbing his already hard erection into me.

"Mine" he growled and flipped us up and had me in our room, laying me down on our bed so fast it made my head spin and that's saying something for a vampire.

Jasper's POV

I took us quickly upstairs and laid her down on the bed. I couldn't be happier about her accepting my proposal.

Now I need to claim her fully. Fuck this woman will always keep me comin back for more.

Hope you enjoyed, I did ! I will come back and write whats happening later in the story. But this is it for now...


End file.
